


The Morning Light.

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, New York City, Plot Twists, Romance, Tragic Romance, Will tag more as chapters are added, i can't tag without giving things away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: It couldn’t have been real, something so perfect was surely a thing of pure fiction. Then why did it feel so real? It couldn’t have been a dream. Mark. He was real.(or the one where Jinyoung and Mark have an amazing adventure in the city, and Jinyoung doesn't understand why Mark can't stay. But he will.)





	1. Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is something I've actually wanted to write for years, I just never found the right... words until now? It's very special to me but very in depth. Pay attention to the little details because they will matter at some point. There are going to be a lot of twists, even I don't know how it's going to end yet. Warning, at some point there will be talk of a character dying, but nobody is actually going to die. Just hang in there with me.

It couldn’t have been real, something so perfect was surely a thing of pure fiction. Then why did it feel so real? It couldn’t have been a dream. Mark. He was real.

Jinyoung sighed, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his crisp jet black suit. Eyes scanning the rented party room, it was the annual company Halloween party. This year they decided to skip the formal in office party and instead opted to rent out space at a swanky rooftop bar to celebrate a great year. Jinyoung was the youngest CEO on record in the company’s history, but to be fair it wasn’t a job he wanted. Marketing was never really his forte, but it was a family company and when his father died he was handed the keys. His father always taught him to make the most of bad situations- tonight was shaping up to be one of them. 

Jinyoung counted the amount of people kissing his ass throughout the night, most likely wanting to take advantage of the young owner not locked away in his office for once. He might have been young, but stupid he was not. Not now, not ever. In running a business like this there was zero room for mistakes, something his father told him every day. Even as the employees tried to ply him with mixed drinks from the bar, he politely refused. Even out of work there was no time to fool around. He’d hear his father's voice in his head every time he tried nagging him to quit being a child, do the proper thing. 

Eventually when people realized they were not getting a raise out of him, Jinyoung fell into the background of the party. He decided it was safe to skip outside for a breath of fresh air, the stagnant smell of people’s perfume mixed with drinks making him lightheaded. Once in the quiet of the balcony Jinyoung moved to lean against the railing, surveying into the room from the giant glass windows. His skin was itching to get away from the loud music and increasingly drunker co-workers. Maybe if he left nobody would know? A few more hours in the office could prove useful. Yes. That sounded like the better plan. 

Turning around to chuck his water off the edge of the building, he caught from the building across, someone looking at him. Raising an eyebrow he came to focus on a man, seemingly his age, with ghost like silver hair. Even from a distance away Jinyoung was captivated by his beauty, to a point where he got caught staring by said boy. 

“Boring party?...” The man yelled and Jinyoung stuttered back a bit. He had been caught. But the other wanted to talk, and god if he didn’t want to hear more of that voice. Moving to a closer part of the balcony he leaned over to get closer. 

“Aren’t business parties always?” Jinyoung yelled back, letting out a small laugh.

“I wouldn’t know, working really isn’t my thing.” Jinyoung felt himself growing jealous at the thought of not working.

“Is your party boring as well?” Jinyoung shouted, leaning further against the railing to talk to the boy better.

“It’s not bad, thinking about bailing. Want to keep me company?” Mark smirked, and Jinyoung was taken back by how reckless the boy seemed to be. 

But something about him was so alluring. Jinyoung, for probably the first time in his life, wanted to be reckless. Wanted to go off script and break the rules if it meant getting a better close at the boy across the street.

“I uh, yes. Yeah I do. Meet you down on the streets?” Jinyoung spoke without thinking, mentally cursing at himself for doing something so sporadic. 

Before he had the chance to take back what he said the boy vanished back into the window behind him. Jinyoung paused on the balcony for a few moments before he moved inside the building, saying good bye to some of the higher up people he worked with before leaving without a second thought, nobody seemed to care. If anything they were glad the big boss was gone, less pressure not to make an ass of themselves. 

When Jinyoung got do to entrance he noticed the silver haired boy walking across the street, no care in the world about if traffic was coming to get him. Entranced by the free will Jinyoung stepped outside and into the unusually warm air. New York City was not often warm at this time of year, it always had a bit of a chill to it. But he found a suit jacket and button down to be comfortable enough. When he was finally up close Jinyoung felt himself stutter, the boy was beautiful from a distance but that did no justice to what he looked like up close. Every feature more beautiful than the last. His hair so silver Jinyoung just wanted to run his fingers through it.

“So what’s on your agenda for the night mystery man? I’m Park Jinyoung by the way.” Jinyoung asked, quickly kicking himself mentally talking to the other in such a formal manner. 

The other just laughed it off and slid his hands into his own pocket, pulling out a piece of paper that had a list scribbled on it. No phone? That was rather strange. Nobody made lists on paper anymore, this guy was either a serial killer, or had just woken up from a very long coma. 

“Well I crashed a party, so now I want to eat a big burger from the Divine Diner.” He crossed the party crashing off his list before he put the paper back in his pocket. Jinyoung grew ever curious about his list.

“Is that even open at this hour? Uhhh, I’m sorry what is your name?” He wondered, licking over his lips as he moved to flag down his car. Looking around the man raised an eyebrow at the fancy black sedan that rolled up to it. Wiggling his eyebrows as the driver opened the door for him. 

“Mark, and yeah. it’s 24/7. Down in the East Village. Always gotta have Divine burgers on Halloween, it’s tradition. 10pm every year!” Mark mused as he crawled into the sedan, sinking down into the soft leather seats. 

Jinyoung still jealous at the life the other seemed to possess. How he seemed to have a plan that wasn’t actually a plan, not a single care in the world. Must be nice.

“Where to sir?” The driver turned and said, Jinyoung smiled warmly at his friend.

“Divine Diner in the East Village please.”

The driver raised an eyebrow, clearly not used to his boss just going off script like he was. Mark was busy looking out the window, oblivious to Jinyoung giving the man a stern look. Why he wanted to act like he wasn’t some boring guy in a suit was beyond him. Mark’s spontaneity was infectious and he had been with him less than 5 minutes. If he lived even a night how Mark probably lived every night, he would feel like he accomplished something. The nagging voice of his father loud in his head as the car drove on, but he ignored it. Tonight he was going to ignore it. 

“Do you ever look at the people on the streets and wonder, what’s their story? Why is she running, where are they coming from? What is that guy delivering?” Mark spoke, still looking out of the window. Jinyoung could only laugh at the idle comments. The amused look on Mark’s face coupled with the dancing lights of the city signs made him even more beautiful.

“Never, well sometimes yeah. I often wonder what people out after 2 am are doing. A bit reckless don’t you think?” He looked out of his own window, seeing people all dressed up in various halloween costumes. Probably going to some sort of party. When he heard Mark laugh from the other side of the car he turned his head quickly and raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny!”

“What do you mean 2am? You make it sound like that’s late or something.” Mark again burst out laughing and of course he didn’t feel 2am was late. He was probably the type to stay up for days on end doing god knows what.

“It’s quite late for me. I work a lot and don’t often have a reason to be out late.” Jinyoung said as if that was an overly common thing.

“To be honest I don’t get out that much, but when I do I make it count. You ever feel trapped? Like you’re waiting for something but you just can’t figure out what? It’s enough to drive you mad sometimes.” Mark sighed, almost in a sad manor. His eyes turning back to the window.

“I uh, yeah. I do. Do you not live like this every night?” Jinyoung said and reached up a hand to undo his tie a little, allowing his top button to come undone in the process.

“I wish! It’s why I make a list. So I can remember everything I need to do in one day.” He laughed, flashing a bright smile before he moved to pull the ripped bit of paper out of his pocket before holding it out for Jinyoung. He took the paper and smiled, unfolding it to see the complete list.

“There are many things still left to do!” His eyes went wide, looking the list over. “Did you really go get lost in Central Park?” Jinyoung giggled making a mental note of all the things still listed before he handed the paper over to Mark.

“I’m pretty sure I did. I went into the park from the Natural History Museum, and somehow came out of it at the Metropolitan Museum of Art? So I went across…. Somehow.” Mark laughed, sliding the paper back into his pocket before he saw the car pull up in front of the restaurant.

Mark was quick to let himself out, nearly taking out the driver in the process. Jinyoung’s driver a bit shocked at the sight, raising an eyebrow as he got out to open the door but it was already open. He instead closed it behind Jinyoung when he got out before looking up to the building.

“Sir, you never eat hamburgers.” His driver commented, watching Mark walk inside. Jinyoung just sighed and slid his hands back into the pockets of his trousers. 

“JB just.. Drive around please, we won’t be that long. His next item on the to-do list is the Halloween Parade.” He said and moved to pat the man on his shoulder before following Mark inside.

JB just sighed, looking over at his boss before he slid back into the car. Even if he was just the driver, they had been friends for as long as JB could remember. He had never once seen Jinyoung break from tradition. Countless times he invited him to go out after work and 9/10 he would make something up about needing ample sleep to perform at top quality for work.

When Jinyoung finally joined Mark’s side he nodded for Jinyoung to follow. The two of them made their way up to a white haired woman behind the counter, the older woman smiled wide at the sight of them. 

“You’re late!” She scolded, pointing to the time before reaching behind her to grab a bag that already had Mark’s name on it. He bowed his head and moved to take the bag.

“I know I know but, I got a bit held up. Thank you Susy.” Mark beamed, and who could stay mad at that face. 

“You have a friend this year!” She smiled wide, reaching behind her to hand him over an extra thing of fries fresh from the fryers. Mark blushed and looked over at Jinyoung who seemed a bit shocked at the woman’s kindness.

“Every Halloween he comes, gets the same thing. It’s been how many years now? 6?” She laughed and Mark just blushed again, not really wanting Jinyoung to know he wasn’t as adventurous as he seemed to think he was. 

“Hasn’t aged a year.” She swooned and Mark just laughed, waving it off like it was nothing.

“How much food do you get?” Jinyoung asked as the pair of them went to the table, sitting down carefully not to wreck the bag of food that Mark had handed over to him.

“Nothing serious, I get like two burgers and fries?” He quickly filled up the soda cups Susy provided them.

“Do you have to pay? How much was it?” Jinyoung worried and Mark just laughed, moving to sit down across from Jinyoung.

“I actually don’t know, she’s never charged me before.” He shrugged, moving to rip open the bag with zero care. Sliding one of the burgers towards Jinyoung. He looked scared at the amount of grease covering the thin wax paper wrapper. 

Mark popped a few fries into his mouth before he slid the bag closer to Jinyoung to enjoy. From there he focused on eating his burger. Jinyoung more entertained watching than anything. When he finally did take a bite he realized why Mark went there every year. It was probably one of the most delicious things that Jinyoung had ever had. It was probably the most unhealthy thing he’d ever had, but that didn’t seem to matter. 

“I see why you come here every Halloween, if I had the time I would probably be here every day.” Jinyoung laughed, already halfway through his burger. Something in Mark’s eyes seemed saddened by his comment, despite his smile. Jinyoung didn’t want to push on the matter.

They finished the rest of their meals in quiet, the woman walked over right as Jinyoung was about to get up to throw away their garbage and set a giant cup of ice cream down in front of them. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide and Mark’s eyes lit up. Polar opposites they were. Laughing loudly he got up and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, she politely ruffled his hair and encouraged him to eat.

“Ma’am what do we owe you for tonight?” Jinyoung asked reaching into his breast pocket for his money clip and the woman just laughed, waving Jinyoung off.

“Take good care of him tonight. That’s all you can do. Mark’s a good kid.” She pat Jinyoung’s shoulder and winked at Mark before walking back behind the counter. Mark got up with the dish and handed a spoon over to Jinyoung.

“Let’s go, time to cross another thing off the list.” Mark nodded for Jinyoung to follow him, wanting to get outside of the diner. Yelling a thank you to the woman who just gave him a friendly wave yelling for them to behave themselves. 

“What was next? The Halloween parade?” Jinyoung asked, moving to take some of the ice cream from the cup Mark was holding, smiling at the creamy flavor as he pulled the spoon from his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s like a few streets down this way? We can just walk it.” Mark smirked, taking the spoon from Jinyoung to eat some of the ice cream, Jinyoung gasped and pointed to the other spoon in the bowl

“Excuse you, you have your own.” He scoffed and Mark took the second spoon, tossing it in the nearest trash. Jinyoung could only laugh, putting a hand up to cover his mouth before he snatched the spoon from Mark’s mouth to have more ice cream. They fought like that over the ice cream while they walked, Jinyoung totally forgetting he had told JB to keep driving around until they were done eating. 

Eventually the two had reached a clearing where the parade seemed to be passing, police blocking the connecting streets to allow the hundreds of people dressed up to smoothly glide along the busy city. All of the years he’d been living in New York he had no idea there even was a halloween parade.

“Have you lived in the city long?” Jinyoung asked looking towards Mark, moving to stand by the guard railing.

“Quite a while, I’m originally from Cali. But I just, can’t leave. Something about New York is keeping me here.” Mark laughed, moving to steal the last bite of ice cream.

Jinyoung let him happily before he moved a few steps over to throw the empty container away in the nearest trash. Pulling a small things of wipes from his pocket to clean his hands before he turned back towards Mark. He was about to respond when he saw the other jump up on the guardrail. 

“Whoa hey wait!” Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as Mark jumped over the guardrail landing in the parade. Jinyoung rushed towards Mark, grabbing at his arm to try and stop him. 

“Come on! Anyone can join. Let’s go.” He tugged at Jinyoung trying to encourage him over the guardrail. Mark’s bright eyes so enticing Jinyoung couldn’t say no. Why could he never say no?

Without another thought, he put his feet up on the guardrail and jumped over it. The police guarding the area just rolled their eyes at the two of them but said nothing. Mark could only smile before he linked arms with Jinyoung to drag him into the group of people dancing around. Jinyoung could only laugh again, staying close to not lose Mark in the crowd. Feeling himself not minding the loud music or large crowd, not this time. Jinyoung let himself bob along to the music around them. Mark’s hand came up to grip at his bicep and Jinyoung felt a warmth radiate through his body. Generally public affection even such at this would have him coiling back, but he felt that would hurt Mark. 

Someone ran up behind them and glitter bombed the two, Mark cracking up at the sight of rainbow glitter falling all over them, little specks littering their hair, face, and shoulders. Jinyoung’s eyes flashed full of anger but Mark was quick to tighten his grip on the other’s arm. Jinyoung looked over and felt himself relax, only able to laugh at the situation when Mark looked the way that he did covered in glitter. If it were even possible the boy looked better. Which generally never happened to people covered in glitter. 

Mark pulled them to the side and stood in front of Jinyoung, he reached up to push his hand through the man's styled hair shaking out some of the glitter. Most of it falling to his face or shoulders. Jinyoung could only smile adoringly at the boy, reaching up to push some of the glitter from Mark’s cheek. The tip of his finger brushing over the apples of Mark’s cheek, frowning at how his skin felt slightly cold. It was nice out, why was the boy so cold to the touch. Mark just smiled at the contact, his eyes crinkling slightly before he moved to pull Jinyoung’s hand from his face, holding his hand down by their sides.

“You two are a cute couple.” A woman in the stands said, and Mark just giggled, moving to turn and see who was talking to them before he bowed politely.

“Thank you!” He beamed, nudging for Jinyoung to start walking again before the two of them were put in an awkward situation of follow up questions. Jinyoung kept his hand in Mark’s own, not sure why he wasn’t pulling away. The fact that he was still there, covered in glitter, not hating everything was such an odd sensation for him. 

“Do you not mind that, or this?” Jinyoung gestured to their hands linked together, Mark just shook his head no.

“I mean I’m not… straight. So, this isn’t really new for me? But if you don’t like it we can stop.” Mark suggested shyly, moving like he was going to let go of Jinyoung’s hand.

“No it’s fine, I just. I’ve never done this in public before. Been affectionate with a man. Where I’m from it’s frowned upon, and even though I live here now I still have a hard time feeling comfortable showing a man affection. I hear my father telling me that he’d rather see me die alone than live how I wanted to.” Jinyoung made a face, making sure to grip Mark’s hand tighter. Tonight was about being outside of his comfort zone right? This was a giant step for him, despite the internal panic. Nobody seemed to be judging them, at least he couldn’t tell if they were. 

“Where are you from? You have an accent but I didn’t want to be rude and ask.” Mark laughed.

“Originally Korea. I moved to America for work when I was 20. My father wanted me to learn about our production company. He managed the Korean branch, I managed the American one.” Jinyoung explained before he sighed, shoving his free hand into his pocket. 

“When he passed away I was given the responsibility of both, but I found that I enjoyed living here a fair amount more. I’ve yet to return to Korea even if it’s expected of me.” Looking down at their hands, Jinyoung realized this was also the first time he was so open with someone, but something about Mark’s aura had him feeling comfortable. As if Mark would never judge a thing he had to say.

“I’m sorry to hear about your father, even though it sounds like you two weren’t close. Death is a… difficult thing.” Mark sighed, looking up at all the people dancing around. He spoke as if he had a ton of personal experience and something about that hurt Jinyoung’s heart.

“Have you lost someone close to you as well? You speak about death as if you’re familiar. I’m sure it’s not my place.” Jinyoung bit his lip, regretting having even asked.

“I did yeah, I lost a few people close to me in an accident a few years back. Takes time to heal but you come to celebrate life when death is involved. Little moments mean more to you, things you once took for granted you now find treasure in. It’s a blessing, and a curse I guess. Inevitable, so it’s easier to try and find the good in life rather than the sadness in loss.” Mark mused, looking over to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung fell silent, because in a way he felt that Mark hit a nerve. Not in a bad way, but he was right. Jinyoung hated his father for so many things he did to him growing up, but as far as life went he was doing okay. He had a safe amount of money, protection for the rest of his and his children’s life. He thought back to one of the last memories he had of his father, a fight they had because Jinyoung didn’t understand his need to keep Jinyoung in America when Korea was his home. ‘Patience son, you will see a reason to be there.’ he kept saying, maybe tonight was that reason.

“You wanna get off here?” Mark finally broke the silence, stopping them and nodding to some quiet looking street, Jinyoung checked his watch before he nodded letting Mark lead the way through the police barriers. 

“Do you have a curfew?” Mark teased, moving the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt to see the watch on his wrist.

“It’s late, are you not tired?” Jinyoung asked and Mark made a face. He let go of Jinyoung’s hand and reached into his pocket to cross off the diner and parade from his list. Flipping the folded piece down he read the final few things.

“Not tired no, I don’t sleep that often. No point in it really. I have too many things to do tonight before it’s back to reality. But if you’re tired I understand.” Mark chewed his lower lip, moving to lean back against a metal fence.

“I think it’s only safe I keep you company for the duration of the night, if you’ll have me. I know this may be forward given we’re strangers but I feel comfortable around you. As if we’ve known each other a great amount of time.” Jinyoung admitted, blushing slightly.

“I feel that too, I would love for you to come. But really if you get too tired let me know. I don’t want to come in the way of your beauty sleep.” Mark stuck his tongue out playfully, Jinyoung responding with a teasing jab to the side that made Mark jump and laugh. 

“So what is next on the list?” Jinyoung moved to peek over at the list, reading over the scratched out items before he smirked. “Hidden party?”

“Yeah every year there is a hidden party, it starts at 12:00 every halloween. There are clues all over the city to find it, only those that found all the clues make it to the right party.” Mark beamed, looking around their location before he ran forward. He saw a spray painted sign on the construction board. 

“Is this the first clue?” Jinyoung ran over, snapping a picture of it with his phone before he looked to Mark. 

“I don’t know if it’s the first, but it’s a clue. St. Marks…. that’s on the other side of town.” Mark chewed his lip and checked his own watch, broken on 11:43pm as always. Making a face he moved to push Jinyoung’s sleeve up and looked at his own watch. 

“Can we use your driver to get there in time?” Mark asked but Jinyoung was already on it. Jinyoung had jumped to his phone having forgot he told the man to drive around. 

Jinyoung: JB I need you to meet me by New York University. 

JB: NYU.. how did you get all the way down there?!

Jinyoung: We walked in the halloween parade. 

JB: Sir, are you well?

Jinyoung: PLEASE just, just meet us at the provided address.

Jinyoung shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to face Mark who had ran off to a street vendor. Jinyoung ran over to see what he was getting himself now. Laughing lightly Jinyoung slid his hands into his pockets and offered to pay for the food. Mark looked embarrassed but bowed his head in thanks. 

“How are you still hungry?” He laughed and Mark smiled innocently into his hot dog.

“I don’t know. I feel like I haven’t eatenin a year.” Mark shrugged, taking another bite before he held it out for Jinyoung to have some. Pleased when he took a bite. Mark giggled and reached up to wipe some of the sauce from Jinyoung’s lips. His fingers lingering along the plump soft lips before he pulled his finger back and licked the sauce off them. 

Jinyoung’s perfect demeanor faltered as he leaned over in awe, catching himself though he pulled back and shook his head. Eyes looking anywhere but Mark’s tongue licking off his finger. Luckily JB pulled up moments later and got out to open the door for them.

“So what is next?” He asked and Mark jumped off the curb towards him.

“Weee are going on a wild hunt for this mystery party. So we’re going to be going all over the city looking for clues to the party.” Mark said and JB raised an eyebrow, turning to Jinyoung who put his hand up.

“We have a clue, St. Mark’s place, and a picture of a dragon.” Jinyoung said and JB thought for a moment. 

“There is that ice cream place that sells that frozen cereal? They call it Dragon’s Breath. Would the subway be faster?” He said and Mark perked up, shaking his head no at once.

“Subway, no. Never. I don’t take the subway. We can… Nope.” He ducked into the car quickly, JB gave Jinyoung a look but he ignored it and got in the car after him. JB sighed and shut the door, starting to drive them towards the destination they spoke about. 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked after a few minutes of quiet, JB looked at them in the rearview mirror. A bit confused at what he was seeing. Blinking a few times he looked back to the road.

“Yeah why?” Mark asked with a smile, he seemed to always be smiling.

“You sounded scared of the subway, not a fan of public transit?” He asked, licking over his lips and Mark shivered at thought of it. He shifted nervously in his seat. For the first time that night his smile fully dropped. Jinyoung instantly regretted his comment.

“I just. I spend a lot of time in the subway. So I would just really rather not be there tonight.” Was all he said, and Jinyoung had enough respect to leave it be. Mark was silently thankful for it. 

“Okay so how do we know if this was the first clue?” Jinyoung asked instead and Mark thought.

“Well I know that like it can be found in the parade. So maybe that was the first one? There are 5 clues in total.” He licked over his lip before his smile returned, looking back out of the window. Jinyoung decided then and there that he was going to do everything to keep the smile on Mark’s face. At least for however long they planned on spending together. Maybe Mark would allow Jinyoung to reach him after the night together, that would be nice. Shocked by his own thoughts of wanting to spend more time with this boy Jinyoung shifted to focus out of the window. 

“Then we might have found the first one. Lets figure out the next one.” He looked up when the car came to a stop. Jinyoung was out first before JB could open the door, when Mark got out after him JB got out and put his hand on Jinyoung’s arm.

“Sir, there is something…” JB started and Jinyoung waved him off.

“I assure you I’m fine. I want… to live for a night. I know all of this is foolish but, I’ve come this far already please. Just.” Jinyoung said, eyes locking with JB as he spoke to him not as his driver, but as his long time friend. JB just sighed and nodded his head, letting go of his arms so he could run after Mark who was already inside. 

Jinyoung bowed his head to the men inside. They were playing Korean music so he assumed they spoke Korean. He said Hello to them in his native tongue and they responded instantly. Jinyoung smiled wide, watching Mark in awe over the ice cream being prepared while he asked them about the clue to the party. There was some talk among the workers before they nodded their head towards the bathroom. Jinyoung bowed his head and rushed to the back finding the door marked Restroom. 

Inside there was graffiti on all of the walls, trying to find the right one would be hard. It would probably match the first one, the similar neon pink paint. Crouching down he looked behind the toilet and bingo. It was korean writing with american numbers under it. Jinyoung snapped a picture of it and walked back out to see Mark happily munching away on some mango ice cream.

“Seriously, you have a giant stomach.” He teased, offering to pay but the men assured him it was already taken care of. Mark held up one of the rolls of ice cream and Jinyoung leaned in to take a bite, smiling wide at the creamy flavor as it started to melt on his tongue. 

“Where to now? Did you find it?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded his head, showing the photo to Mark who blinked at it several times.

“It says I Am Legend in Korean. Then I don’t know what this means. Monument.” He looked to Mark for help.

“I Am Legend… OH the movie!! With Will Smith. It was shot by the Washington Square Monument.” He pulled Mark out of the building quickly and into the car. JB had been waiting for them despite being illegally parked. Jinyoung was thankful he was playing along.

“Where to next?” JB asked getting inside, and Jinyoung informed JB they needed to get to the monument at Washington Square Park. The car took off and again Mark spent the whole time watching the people come and go. Jinyoung started to feel jealous that he wasn’t paying attention to him. Was he not interesting enough? Maybe he wasn’t, but he wanted to be. For tonight anyway.

“So this party, what is supposed to be so amazing about it?” Jinyoung asked, nudging Mark who finally turned to look, handing off the rest of the ice cream to Jinyoung who happily took it from him. 

“It’s like, every year they have a celebrity DJ. Only the people that find it can get in. Super exclusive said to be held in like some of the best secret bars the city has. I’ve always wanted to go but I could never find the clues on time. I was always late…” Mark bit his lip at the last one, and Jinyoung felt there was more to the story but again, he didn’t press. 

“Okay, so we’re right on time right? Because JB can drive us?” He asked and Mark nodded his head, smiling up at JB who kept his eyes on the road. 

“It won't be on the monument, but they are doing construction. So it has to be around it. That makes, three clues, we need 2 more after that.” Mark licked at his lips, leaning his head back against the soft leather seats. 

“After the party will you head home?” Jinyoung asked in a shy voice, one that had even JB look up for a moment. Mark blushed and looked down at his hands, shrugging some.

“Depends on how the party goes. If I go home with someone, might not be a bad night.” He said, voice quiet. Jinyoung hid the smirk by looking out of the window. Determined to be that someone. 

When the car pulled up JB actually had a good spot, so they both bolted out while he waited for them to find the clue. Luckily for them now knowing that to look for it didn’t take long. They rushed back to the car telling JB the next location which was somewhere in Little Italy. JB drove them quickly downtown to where Little Italy was, pulling up by the main strip and again waiting for them to run off and find the clue, which was going to be near the oldest pasta shop in town.

Mark and Jinyoung scanned all the clues, Jinyoung googling the oldest shop and leading Mark to the destination. Mark followed quickly until they saw the hint of pink spray paint against the side of hug up sign. Mark couldn’t see it well so Jinyoung used his phone to zoom in and snap a picture, lowering it so Mark could see. 

“I think that’s Grand Central Terminal. But what does this mean…” Jinyoung squinted at the picture, trying to read it better.

“Terminal 103, it’s underground.” He said and itched the back of his head, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Okay well, let’s go then.” Jinyoung went to pull Mark who just stopped him, he shook his head no and walked closer to Jinyoung closing the gap between them.

“Can you.. Do me a favor. Don’t ask questions please. But… Can you go in there alone and find it?” He asked, eyes filled with fear. Jinyoung wanted to ask a million questions but he didn’t. Just nodded his head and reached a hand up to cup Mark’s cheek, admiring how he still had so much glitter in his hair.

“Deal.” He promised and Mark leaned his face into Jinyoung’s touch, happy he seemed to understand so far. Mark feeling okay to go back with Jinyoung let the man lead him back to the car. The two piling into the car and JB made off for Grand Central. It took them a while with late night traffic, but when they pulled up Jinyoung got out quickly.

“I will be back, 103 right?” He asked and Mark nodded. 

“It’s downstairs.” Mark reminded before Jinyoung ran off. JB turned around to look at Mark with a questionable glance.

“Not going with him?” He asked and Mark shook his head no, fixing his jacket. JB chewed at his lip and put the car in park to better turn around.

“Please don’t hurt him, I don’t know what all of this is but Jinyoung doesn’t do stuff like this. He’s never broken tradition, or his own routine.” JB sighed, eyes scanning over Mark who blinked a few times.

“It won't matter once the sun comes up. He won't ever see me again. Don’t worry.” Mark said almost bitterly and JB frowned.

“No that’s not what I mean. I mean you’re the first person to come into his life that has made him want to have fun. That has made him look alive. I don’t want you to vanish, and hurt him.” JB Corrected and Mark shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Tomorrow, can you tell him... “ Mark looked out of the window, chewing at his lip for a moment. “That if after tonight he wants to see me again, that he can find me on Halloween next year at the diner?” Mark finally looked to JB who looked thoroughly confused. “Tuan. If he wants more of an explanation. My last name is Tuan… Look me up. But only if he can’t wait.” Mark made clear and JB just nodded, turning to sit forward as Jinyoung got back into the car.

“I know where we’re going! Take us back down towards the village. You know like around where we saw the first clue? It’s there.” Jinyoung said to JB who was quick to start driving, having the address saved from when Jinyoung texted it to him. Mark just started laughing that it would be so simple before he turned to look at Jinyoung.

“What was the clue?” Mark asked, tilting his head to the side.

“This symbol was spray painted on the wall behind a train.” Jinyoung showed Mark the picture on his phone, Mark thought back to where they had been. 

“The bar across the street, had that on the banner. But wait then how do you get in?” He asked and Jinyoung just shrugged. 

“I guess this word, Unity. We can just tell them that at the door and hope for the best?” Jinyoung suggested and Mark zoomed in on the picture before nodding. Amazed at how the phone worked.

“Can I see this?” He asked, waiting for Jinyoung to hand it over before he flipped around a few times. Laughing at the icons as they danced across the screen. Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle at how Mark looked playing with his phone. 

“Do you not have an iPhone?” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head no, leaning back against the wall.

“I don’t have a phone at all. Nobody needs to contact me anyway.” Mark let out a nervous laugh, looking over to Jinyoung who put his phone back into his pocket. 

“How does a boy as gorgeous as yourself not have droves of people trying to get your attention 24/7?” Jinyoung blurted out, blushing at how painfully obvious his flirting was. Even JB cringed in the front seat.

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain everything later.” Mark assured putting a friendly hand on Jinyoung’s thigh. Jinyoung looked down and blushed before he carefully put his hand over Mark’s own, enjoying the contact. Even if Mark’s hand was always so cold for some reason.

JB looked back up in the rearview mirror, scowling at what he saw but he kept quiet. Driving them back to the bar without question. When they got out Mark reached to link his fingers with Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung moved close to JB’s driver window and waited for him to roll it down.

“Go home and rest, I will take a cab home from here. Tomorrow we won't have work.” Jinyoung smiled and JB chewed at his lip. 

“I still have to come by tomorrow, to drop off those documents for you.” JB said and Jinyoung, who was only half paying attention just nodded. Waving JB off before he walked hand in hand with Mark towards the club. At the door they gave the man sitting the password, he got up and unlocked a gate to not get into the club, but to walk to the space below it.

Mark looked impressed, walking down the stone steps and through a door. Nothing. It was quiet. The pair made their way down the hallway towards a phone booth, curious. Jinyoung picked up the phone and said the password again. The wall by them clicked and they heard… music. Mark was bounding on his heels as they pushed their way inside, glancing at the people who had found the party already all dolled up with drinks in hand dancing to the beat. Some having came from the parade still in costume, others in more formal wear, but all having fun. Mark dragged Jinyoung to the bar where they ordered themselves the house special. The bartender gave them a friendly smile and produced two drinks moments later. 

“To finding this place.” Jinyoung held his drink up and Mark cheered to him. This really would be his best halloween yet.

After a few more drinks the both of them felt comfortable enough to dance. Mark went first when a girl dressed like a cat asked him to boogy, Jinyoung found himself enjoying the show of the girl trying to hit on Mark who was just having fun. His father's voice was back yelling at him to get home and rest so he could be at work on his day off. Jinyoung downed the rest of his drink to drown out the voice before he pushed off the stool, feeling a bit light headed but that was okay. He had courage now.

All night he looked at Mark, jealous of his smiles, jealous of his life. Wanting so badly to have some part of that and ignoring the glaring fact that he was only jealous when Mark’s attention was not on him. That he had gone on this whole crazy mission because of gorgeous brown eyes, and a bright smile. 

As he got onto the dance floor he tapped the woman on the arm, asking if he could borrow Mark. She looked confused, but also drunk enough to not care. Jinyoung smirked and slid up close to Mark once she left, pulling his body close by the hips.

“So I was watching you from the bar, I like the way you move.” Jinyoung teased, Mark couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Yeah? How do you even know I’m into men?” Mark questioned back, Jinyoung let out a loud laugh.

“Fair question. I don’t. But I just had to take my chances. If I didn’t get one dance with you surely my night would be ruined.” Jinyoung’s voice dropped and Mark felt his knees go weak. His hands sliding up to wrap around Jinyoung’s neck.

“Well, I can’t be the reason for that. One dance handsome.” He smirked and the two moved closer together. 

It wasn’t just one dance, it was more like 5. Each dance getting them more worked up as their bodies moved so perfectly together. Mark discovering that Jinyoung had quite the shapely ass under his suit, and Jinyoung finding out that despite being so thin, Mark had a strong build to him. Of course that was something they could easily explore more of, but there were a fair amount of people dancing around them that might not appreciate that. 

Around the 6th dance they both had stopped moving, both unsure for how long. They were just looking at each other. Breathing hard from their non stop movement’s, bodies sandwiched together as the loud music thrummed around them. The DJ released a sea of confetti into the air that rained down on the two already glitter covered boys. 

Jinyoung only saw Mark though. 

Jinyoung found his hands finally searching for Mark’s own before he dragged him back towards the phone booth. No sooner did they reach the other side did Mark take the first step and push Jinyoung up against the wall of the narrow hallway. Jinyoung’s breath caught in his throat, unsure what to do as he watched Mark with impatient eyes. Silently begging Mark to make the move he had been too scared to make all night. Luckily Mark seemed to get the hint, leaning forward to close the gap between their lips, his hands gripping Jinyoung’s hips as he pulled them away from the wall and closer to his own. 

It wasn’t until a couple trying to get by got their attention did Mark pull away from Jinyoung. His lips swollen and his eyes dark. He moved his body to let the two get by before he felt Jinyoung dragging him yet again towards the street. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung from behind and looked around, about to hail a cab when JB pulled up. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“I told you to go home.” He slurred, JB just rolled his eyes and got out, opening the door for the two of them. 

“I am taking you both home, then I will go relax knowing you are safe.” JB said simply before he climbed back inside, ignoring the way Jinyoung crawled into Mark’s lap the second the car started to drive. The sound of saliva being exchanged louder than the radio. JB had to turn it up just to drown the two out. 

Hearing the music get louder made Mark giggle into their kissing, his hands sliding around to grip at Jinyoung’s ass pulling him down on his lap harder. Ignoring everything around them until JB pulled up outside of Jinyoung’s building. Opening the door that almost made Mark spill out of the car. Laughing more Mark quickly got out, fixing himself before he went to walk. JB grabbed his arm and gave him a look. 

“Jinyoung, he will be right in.” JB said clearly and Jinyoung looked worried at the exchange. JB pulled Mark out of earshot as Jinyoung stood confused by the car.

“You looked it up.” He said and JB nodded.

“Tell him by the end of tonight, or I will. I don’t even know how this is happening, or what the hell is going on. But you are not allowed to hurt him.” JB made clear and Mark took a few steps back. Ignoring the words he just ran back to Jinyoung, tugging him into the building even if he had no idea where he was going.

“What was that about?” Jinyoung demanded as they got into the lobby, Mark just sighed and rubbed his eye gently.

“He is worried I’m going to just vanish and hurt you.” Mark said with a pout, moving closer to Jinyoung.

“But you won't.. Right?” Jinyoung worried and Mark shook his head no. Even if it was a lie.

“No. If I ever leave know it’s not by my doing. And that the second I can come back I will.” Mark smiled wide. 

Jinyoung was again full of questions but his drunk mind wouldn’t let him talk. He just nodded and walked them into the elevator that took them up to his flat.

The second the doors opened Mark was in awe. It looked so… grand. So vast. But why. It looked almost museum like, as if Jinyoung hardly lived there. He felt sad in a way, seeing that there was nobody there to make the place a home. If he had more time, he probably would have wanted to be that person. 

Moving to the wide open windows Mark looked out at the beautiful city, smiling wide at how quiet it was up so high in the sky. He felt Jinyoung walk over to him and wrap his arms around his hips, pulling Mark closer. Mark leaned back to let his head rest on Jinyoung’s shoulder for a moment before he spun around, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

“Thank you for tonight by the way.” Mark smiled brightly up at him, Jinyoung found it as contagious as ever. Leaning down to plant a gentle kiss to his lips before he silently lead Mark up towards his bedroom. 

Mark’s eyes grew dark at the sight of Jinyoung undoing his tie. His eyes followed the fabric as it was tossed to the side, wondering if Jinyoung was cringing at the mess he was creating. Layers of his clothes falling to the floor, each one exposing more of the gorgeous body Mark suspected to be under all those layers. He found his mouth watering as he joined, discarding his clothes among Jinyoung’s own until the two were left in just their underwear. Mark closed the gap between them, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s body pushing them back so their bodies fell against the soft bed. Bodies being eaten up by the down comforter that had Mark laughing against Jinyoung’s lips. 

“You’re freezing.” Jinyoung frowned, his hands sliding along Mark’s bare back, over to his arms. All of what he touched was cold. 

“It was cold tonight. I’ll be okay.” He smirked but Jinyoung moved them, getting up to pull Mark into his en suite.

“We have to get this glitter off anyway, let’s take a bath. Warm you up.” 

Jinyoung let go of Mark’s hand to lead him to the bath tub. Mark gawked at the size of it before he watched Jinyoung play with the water settings. The tub started to fill up quickly as Jinyoung added a bit of bath oils. The room started to smell amazing as it swirled together with the hot water, Mark walked up behind Jinyoung and ran his fingers along his back, amazed at the fell of his soft skin. It was so warm, and perfectly toned. Mark was sad it was hidden all night from him. 

Once the tub was filled Jinyoung climbed inside to settle down first, reaching out for Mark to join him in the hot water. Mark climbed into the tub and sank down between Jinyoung’s legs. The warmth of the water engulfing his whole body, and for the first time he felt warm. Like to his core. Jinyoung seemed to appreciate him not being so cold as well, as soon as Mark was relaxed Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his body. Mark laid his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder and smiled up at him. He didn’t know how long they stayed there, idly brushing glitter off their bodies in the vanilla bergamot scented water. Mark just knew he felt at peace, which was hard for him. He simply just smiled to himself, getting lost in the glitter now floating in the clear water.

“You smile more than anyone I’ve ever met, has anyone told you it’s infectious?” Jinyoung smirked, leaning down to kiss gently at the top of Mark’s head. Mark only smiled wider, tilting his head up wanting a kiss to his lips, Jinyoung was happy to oblige. 

“You’re the first, but I have been told I have a nice smile. Many years ago.” Mark moved some, letting his body fall back against Jinyoung’s own. “Do you have work tomorrow? It’s passed your bedtime.”

“I don’t, It’s a weekend. I’m not one of those men that would make everyone work every weekend. People need days to relax to be best at work.” Jinyoung said sounding so professional it almost hurt. He didn’t want to be that person around Mark. 

“Well then, we have more time together.” Mark smiled wide, rolling his body over to hover over Jinyoung’s own. Leaning down to kiss at his lips gently Mark pulled a hand from the water to gently place his fingers under Jinyoung’s chin. Jinyoung lifting his head up easily to better kiss Mark.

“Tomorrow morning, if you’re still here and free, will you get breakfast with me?” Jinyoung watched Mark when they pulled from the kiss, Mark’s smile faltered but he nodded his head. 

“I’d like that.” Mark added, and Jinyoung felt a swelling feeling in his chest. Even if Mark was lying to him, he could pretend right?

His body surged up to cup both sides of Mark’s face in his hands. Kissing the boy with more passion than he had before. Mark groaned into the kiss, moving his hands down to Jinyoung’s ass to pull him up and into his lap. Jinyoung was happy to go, straddling Mark’s hips as the water gently sloshed around them. Jinyoung didn’t care if it made a mess though, tonight was about being messy. Spending an entire night with a stranger, covered in glitter, giving in to his fantasy of not being a stuffy suit for one night. 

“Your lips are perfect.” Mark groaned out, pulling back from the kiss to nudge Jinyoung to get up, wanting them to move things out of the bath. Jinyoung got the hint and started to drain the water, climbing out he removed his wet boxers and covered up with a towel, offering one to Mark when he climbed out.

Mark smirked and walked up to pinch Jinyoung’s butt, smiling wide as he jumped at the feeling of fingers on his ass.

“Whoa hey, that will cost you buddy.” Jinyoung teased and Mark giggled, moving close to Jinyoung to pinch his ass again. Jinyoung let out a yelp and ran back to the bed to get away from Mark.

Mark was too quick for him though, getting Jinyoung to fall back against the bed before he crawled on top of him. He didn’t care about his towel, forgotten on the floor somewhere as he nudged between Jinyoung’s legs, hands ripping his towel off letting it fall on the floor next to them. He bent down to kiss over Jinyoung’s chest, up to his neck leaving a little mark just below his ear. Small, not really visible to people not looking for it, but there. A reminder of their time together. 

Jinyoung would normally be furious at the thought of a mark left on him from something like this, but there was nothing, just pleasure that shot through his whole body causing his hips to roll up desperate for attention. 

“Want you. Please. Don’t tease.” Jinyoung whimpered, and Mark nodded, moving to kiss his lips lightly before he let Jinyoung move to reach for the things they would need. Mark rolled Jinyoung over onto his stomach as he grabbed the lube provided from him. Mark licked at his lips as he pulled Jinyoung’s hips up, applying some lube to his fingertips before he started to work on opening him up. 

Eyes fluttering at how tight he was around his finger as it slid its way inside of him. Jinyoung gasped out and pushed his face down against the blankets, soft pants fell passed parted lips as he rocked his hips back on Mark’s finger. Mark was quick to add a second when he felt Jinyoung ready for it. Free hand smoothing down his back as he curled his fingers inside to reach that sensitive spot. Jinyoung gasping out as his head came up off the blankets. Wanting so badly to feel more.

“Stop. Teasing.” He whimpered, fists already in the blanket as Mark moved a third finger inside him for long enough to quell the sting to come. Despite Jinyoung’s needy requests, Mark was taking his time.

Working his fingers carefully, Mark finally could feel Jinyoung relax around him. Applying more lube to himself before he pulled his fingers out. he lined himself up with Jinyoung’s ready entrance and slid himself inside easily. Slow at first, getting every inch inside before he felt his hips press tight against Jinyoung’s ass. The tightness was still otherworldly, but he had enough restraint to hold still.

Jinyoung was panting, adjusting to Mark’s size for a few moments before he nodded that it was okay for Mark to move. Thankful that Mark didn’t bite the bullet earlier and just slide in. He knew he wouldn’t have been ready for it. 

The bliss that followed had Jinyoung in another world. His eyes fluttering gently as Mark’s hips slowly snapped against his ass. Strong hands gripping at his hips to keep them still which only drove Jinyoung crazy. He didn’t bottom often, nor did he willingly give up control when he did. Mark was breaking every tradition he had. His body so willingly caving to the way Mark took control of the situation. His eyes fluttering, moans falling freely, head a mess hardly able to focus. Mark’s moaning above him only served to add fuel to the fire. His body heating up, soft hands sliding along the apples of Jinyoung’s ass before he felt fingers dig into the meaty flesh.

Their bodies moved together as in sync as they were at the club, whenever Mark wanted Jinyoung to move all he had to do was tap his body and he knew which way to go. It wasn’t love making, but it wasn’t just sex. To either of them. This was something different. Jinyoung so entranced by the way his body was moving. Their hands constantly roaming the others skin to explore new things, fingernails leaving little marks of passion against each others creamy complexions.

Jinyoung could feel his orgasm building in his chest, completely forgetting he hadn’t even touched himself the entire time which had never happened before. Mark’s hips got more uneven however, meaning he was close as well. Jinyoung moved them one last time so that he was facing Mark, Mark slid between his legs and back inside Jinyoung to finish them both off face to face. Jinyoung pulled Mark down when he was close, moaning into their kiss as he came all over his chest, saving the bedding from the mess he made. Mark came shortly after, the tightness clamped around him enough to finish him off. The two of them rode out their orgasm’s before Mark hunched over Jinyoung. Not wanting to make an even bigger mess than they already had. Jinyoung’s heart was hammering in his chest, breathing so erratic as his body twitched in the aftermath of what they did.

Mark was careful when he pulled out, kissing Jinyoung’s shoulder before he got up to rush to the bathroom, getting a rag to clean them both up with before he curled up on the bed with Jinyoung. His body a little away from him, Jinyoung rolled over onto his side and admired the way the light from the semi closed blinds created little lines on his skin. He shifted closer to kiss along Mark’s shoulders before he laid his tired head down on the pillow.

“You have given me one of the most interesting nights I think I’ve ever had.” Jinyoung smiled wide, reaching out to move some of Mark’s hair from his face. Glitter spilling out of it onto the pillow making him laugh lightly. 

“Thank you for keeping me company. It really made tonight great.” Mark leaned in closer, kissing Jinyoung gently. He could tell he was getting sleepy, much to Mark’s hurting heart. He knew Jinyoung needed his rest. 

Carefully Mark moved, pulling the covers up over their bodies. Making sure that Jinyoung was warm before he laid next to him, smiling as he watched him try so hard to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep handsome.” Mark encouraged, leaning down to rub their noses together before he let his own eyes flutter shut. 

When Mark heard the sound of Jinyoung’s breathing even out he opened his eyes, watching his face for a moment before carefully sliding his body out of the bed. Mark was quiet, almost like he wasn’t there as he got himself dressed. He looked around for something to write with, sitting in a chair in the corner writing a note to Jinyoung. Not telling him everything, but hopefully enough. He left it on his pillow before he peaked out of the window, the sun was starting to come up and he sighed. 

“Time to go.” He whispered. Eyes starting to burn as tears littered his lower water line. Blinking them away furiously he walked over to the bed and bent over. He placed a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek, a tear falling down the end of his nose and dropping onto Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“I wish I could stay. I would do anything to stay. Find me next year, please. I’ll be waiting.” Mark said, a few more tears falling before he stood up. He wiped at his eyes several times, taking a mental picture of Jinyoung laying there before he left. Getting onto the street he saw the sun come up more and sighed, hands going into his pockets he felt the painful tug he felt every year. Back to reality for him.

“Please Jinyoung. Find me.” He whispered, disappearing down into the subway.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, Jinyoung.” JB waved his hand in front of Jinyoung’s face for the 4th time that morning. Jinyoung was just sat by the window twirling Mark’s letter in his hands.

“He left.” Jinyoung said softly, playing with the edge still scared to read it. JB sighed and nodded his head.

“He did. I knew he was going to. What does it say?” JB asked and Jinyoung stood, walking over to the window where Mark had been earlier that night, finally flipping it over to scan the words scribbled.

_“Jinyoung,_

_I want to explain everything to you, but I’m not sure how. If you want to hear from someone else, ask JB. I think he knows, but it’s complicated… I don’t even know how to properly explain everything honestly. If you can wait for me though, if you can give me a year to be ready… I’ll see you again. 10:00pm at the Divine Diner. I promise I’ll explain everything next Halloween if you still want me. Please Jinyoung, wait for me._

_Thank you again for making me feel alive. You don’t know how much you mean to me._

_Mark Tuan.”_

“Do you want to know?” JB walked closer, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, Jinyoung just shook his head no.

“I’ll wait. I promise him I’ll wait.”


	2. You Promised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how long has it been? 356 days.

365 days was a long time to anyone. Thankfully for Jinyoung he had the whole running a business thing to occupy his time during the weeks but that didn’t make his mind race any less. He never forgot though, about his night spent with Mark. There were countless times he itched to ask JB what was going on but stopped himself. Replaying every little detail back to see if there was something he missed. Mark promised he would explain everything. He had no reason to believe that Mark was lying to him. Everything that happened that night felt so real, almost like a dream but no. Mark was real. He had to be real.

The night before Halloween Jinyoung didn’t sleep. He was anxious. Excited even. He knew he had a date at 10:00pm. Honestly he had thought countless times that he would get there and Mark wouldn’t be there. Maybe Mark found someone over the year and with no way of contacting Jinyoung was unable to tell him. 

Who didn’t have a phone these days?

Jinyoung sighed, looking over at the clock. This year Halloween fell on a cold saturday. Jinyoung knew he had to get to the office party, at least for a few hours to save face. But he decided to dress down for once. Comfortable rather than business like. It wasn’t like he’d never been seen in a sweater before, just nobody in the office. 

Still, he shrugged on a fuzzy gray v-neck sweatshirt, paired it with fitted black jeans, and nice matching shoes, he opted for a warmer jacket rather than his pea coat, and styled his hair in a more casual manor. He looked. Warm. Not like the general stick up his ass CEO that he knew people referred to him as. 

When he made his way downstairs and outside into the bitter cold, JB was waiting by the car door as always, chewing at his lower lip he pushed off the car and looked to Jinyoung.

“You ready for tonight sir?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed, looking at his watch before he shook his head no.

“But I waited a whole year for an explanation, I better get one. I swear if he tries not to give me one, I want to know. Whatever it is you know. Understood?” He asked and JB nodded, opening the door to let Jinyoung inside the warm car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again the party drove him mad. Groaning at the endless ass kissing, the parade of drinks being purchased by his employees, dancing being done by people that held no interest to him. Jinyoung found himself escaping again, looking across the street in hopes of seeing Mark there like he had before, but he found nothing. Just a dark building where once such light shone. 

Checking his watch Jinyoung realized it was 9:45, meaning he had less than a half hour to get downtown. That was enough time right? It should be. He quickly said goodbye to those he needed to before he left, ignoring the questions about why he was leaving so early. He didn’t have to answer to anyone, nor did he want to risk Mark not waiting for him.

JB was already outside waiting, opening the door as soon as Jinyoung came outside. He knew exactly where the diner was, Jinyoung sat nervously watching out of the window for signs of Mark walking. He already said he hated public transportation, so that must have meant he was walking right? In this cold, Jinyoung hurt just thinking about it. 

When they pulled up infront of the diner it was 10:02, he was late. But not by much. He quickly got out of the car, mumbling to JB about how he could go drive around before he walked up towards the building. His heart hammering in his chest as he pulled open the door, undoing the buttons on his jacket as he walked closer to the counter. Susy was busy wiping it down when she looked up to see Jinyoung.

“Well look who we have here. You’re late.” She said nodding her head over to the sitting area. Jinyoung’s heart nearly stopped as he looked over to see the silver hair peaking out from one of the booths, walking over slowly he set his gloves in his pocket as he walked to the end of the table. Mark was sitting there, picking at an order of french fries like no time had passed. He was dressed the same, hair the same, he hadn’t changed at all. 

Looking up when he felt a body Mark’s eyes locked with Jinyoung and he felt like crying. He came, he really came. Moving to quickly jump out of the booth Mark flung his arms around Jinyoung and pulled the man close. Jinyoung took a second to react before he wrapped his arms back around Mark pulling him impossibly closer. 

“You waited.” Jinyoung mumbled into his neck, Mark let out a soft whimper and nodded.

“You came.” He mumbled back before pulling away to look at Jinyoung, just as handsome as he remembered.

“Are you going to explain?” Jinyoung asked, sliding into the booth reaching for Mark’s second burger, Mark shook his head no as he pushed the fries closer to Jinyoung.

“Not yet. I want to… enjoy tonight before I do. I’m not sure how to yet. Is that okay?” he asked and Jinyoung sighed, unwrapping his food before he nodded his head yes.

“What’s on the list?” Jinyoung asked and Mark smiled wide, setting his burger down to reach into his pocket. He pulled out another ripped piece of paper, a smaller one falling on the table with it. Jinyoung reached out to give it a look but Mark snatched it up quickly. 

“That one is not yet.” He said and put it back in his pocket before he handed over the one for today.

Jinyoung took the list with a smile and read it over, biting at his lower lip.

“Watch the sun come up at the piers, see a broadway play, explore chelsea market, meet Jinyoung at the diner.” Jinyoung took a pen out of his pocket and crossed that one off for Mark.

“Go to a haunted house, ride the carousel in central park, come clean to Jinyoung.” Jinyoung sat back some and played with the list before he thought some. 

“Last year was more fun I know. But it’s colder this year. I figured you wouldn’t want to stay out… We can always go watch scary movies at your house.” Mark suggested and Jinyoung laughed at the thought, handing the list back over to Mark.

“How are you not cold in just that? It’s freezing out.” Jinyoung returned to his food, Mark just shrugged.

“I don’t really get cold I guess? Or I’m always cold and don’t realize it any more. I know people are bundled up more this year. Plus you always said last year that I was cold.” Mark reminded and Jinyoung stopped eating, remembering back to their bath together.

“That’s right, even then you were cold.”

Mark smiled at him and the two quickly finished up their meals, Susy bring over two cups of hot cocoa rather than ice cream and Jinyoung was grateful for the warmth in his hands. Getting out of the booth he gave the kind woman a half hug before waited for Mark to be ready to leave.

Once outside Mark turned to look at Jinyoung, really look at him and he smiled wide. Jinyoung caught him out of the corner of his eye and turned, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you miss me?” Jinyoung finally asked and Mark nodded his head yes, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek gently. Jinyoung smiled against the feeling, turning to look at Mark when he pulled away. 

“You know I didn’t leave because I wanted to right? You know I had no choice.” Mark started and Jinyoung just sighed, licking over his lips as he turned to Mark.

“I don’t know that, you still haven’t told me.” Jinyoung reminded and it was Mark’s turn to sigh, busying himself with hot cocoa. Lucky for him JB pulled up moments later, getting out of the car to open the door for them. Jinyoung walked over and ducked inside, Mark walked up slower and looked at JB.

“He never asked, and I never told him. But I want an explanation too.” He said and Mark nodded his head, sliding into the car he curled up next ot Jinyoung.

“A haunted house is next. “ JB cracked up as soon as Jinyoung said it, turning to look backwards.

“Mark… are you scared of.” JB started and Mark grumbled to himself, slinking down in the seat. JB just turned forward and laughed again, he knew exactly where to take them.

“You know I hate that you two are in this together and I’m not allowed to know.” Jinyoung pouted, looking to Mark who was still sulking. Mark finally looked up and upon seeing Jinyoung’s pout lunged forward to kiss it away. Jinyoung was a bit taken back but he didn’t mind, just let Mark kiss him happily. His pout gone when they pulled back.

“I will tell you. Both of you. Because he doesn’t know the full story either.” Mark promised and Jinyoung sighed, nodding his head anyway. He would play along, for now. 

Back to looking out of the window Mark went, only this time he kept his hands laced with Jinyoung’s own, a silent win for the CEO. There were so many haunted houses in the city that picking the best one would be hard. Some of them worse than others, but neither wanted a jump out of your skin experience. Not that Mark was scared of things that went bump in the night. 

“So what are their stories?” Jinyoung asked, scooting closer to look out of the window with Mark. 

“She is late for a date, but she’s lost. That’s why she’s late. She looks so worried, it’s probably a first date and she’s scared the guy is going to think she’s standing him up. She’s been trying to get a taxi for like 10 minutes but she doesn’t know she’s in a bad pick up spot.” Mark said watching a girl in a lovely dress furiously waving her hand in the air. 

“I hope he waits for her. There are good rewards in waiting for someone.” Jinyoung said looking over to Mark.

Mark picked his head up from the window and turned to Jinyoung, eyes so full of care it almost hurt his soul. He leaned in to gently kiss his lips, feeling himself getting attached more than he did the year prior. Dangerous territory for him, he would have to leave again in the morning as he did last year. Only this time Jinyoung would get to understand why. 

“Waiting has it’s rewards.” Jinyoung confirmed, kissing Mark again before he pulled away to get situated in the car. Enjoying the rest of the ride in quiet.

When they pulled up infront of the haunted house, Mark groaned in fear at the sight. He knew which one this was, it was one of the more intense houses. He figured he would be fine, but Jinyoung didn’t look the type to face death on a daily basis. When they got out JB said he would again drive around and they just nodded before getting in the line. It wasn’t long thankfully, people seemed to be moving in and out rather quickly. 

At the door they were asked for their id’s, Jinyoung handed his over with no issue, Mark gave a shaky hand as he handed over his old California ID. The woman raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t question the expired date. Jinyoung however didn’t pass up the opportunity to snatch it up and look at the picture.

“You look so young!!!” He beamed, Mark just quickly snatched it back and stuffed it into his wallet.

“That picture was taken like 16 years ago!” He laughed, moving to go inside with Jinyoung once their paperwork was done.

He could do this right? Haunted houses weren’t actually that bad. It was all fake. At least that’s what Jinyoung kept telling himself. There was the standard flashing lights, creepy laughs, people jumping out of doors or windows. At some point even Mark got scared and one of the tables went flying across the room. Jinyoung wasn’t sure why the person working also screamed and ran away but Mark just dragged them to the next part. Mark holding Jinyoung’s hand tightly as more people jumped out at them, more things fell from the ceiling, and it ended with them being chased by a guy in a butchers mask the looked more scared of them in the end. Jinyoung needless to say, was quite shaken once they got out. Breathing hard into the cold air as he tried to get his heart rate back to a normal pace.

“Thank god we’re doing something innocent next.” Jinyoung groaned, waving JB down once he saw him driving near. 

“I didn’t know he’d take us to one so scary! I normally never get scared.” Mark protested and Jinyoung just kissed the top of his head, because of course he wanted to act tough. It was adorable.

“You said Central Park sir?” JB asked getting out of the car and moving to open the door. Mark nodded and slid inside, curling up into Jinyoung as soon as he was seated. 

“The carousel in the center of it.” Mark reminded and looked up at Jinyoung as the car took off. JB again looked in the mirror at them and sighed, his hands gripping tight but he kept his mouth shut.

“How was your year? Did you stay out until 2am again?” Mark mused, looking up to Jinyoung who scoffed. 

“No time for that knowing I was going to be staying out late tonight. This is a once a year type of deal.” Jinyoung teased, noticing how Mark’s smile faltered. He noticed it last year as well, how every time Jinyoung would joke about being free Mark looked pained.

What could possibly have this boy so stressed? What could be so bad that every time he thought about the morning it was as if he wanted to curl up into a ball. He was growing impatient waiting for an answer. If Mark was in distress or hurting he would want to try and protect him if at all possible. The thought had his hand clenching, making Mark yelp out and yank his hand away pouting.

“Hey, iron grip.” He rubbed his hand and Jinyoung immediately felt regret. He moved quickly to kiss along Mark’s red knuckles. 

“I’m sorry dear, I was… thinking about something else. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said and kissed along his hand more. Mark softened and moved to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind feeling things as much.” He admitted, and Jinyoung’s mind went to a whole different place.

Thankfully the car pulled up close by where the two wanted to go. Jinyoung thanked JB for taking them as they climbed out of the car. Looking around a bit lost.

“Wouldn’t the ride be closed at this late hour?” JB asked and Mark shook his head no, because he knew that others like him loved to ride it late on halloween and had their ways of making it run. 

“You can join us too if you want JB.” Mark offered with a smile, the driver looked a bit surprised at the invitation before looking around at where the car was. It was probably safe in the spot he parked it in. 

“That sounds fun. Let’s go.” JB smiled and allowed Mark to lead the way, hand in hand with Jinyoung as they made their way into central park. 

As suspected the merry go round was all lit up, there were a few people happily riding it, seemingly not caring about a single thing. Mark let go of Jinyoung’s hand and rushed over, nodding to the man operating it before he jumped the gate. The man just chuckled and watched as Mark jumped on and grabbed one of the bar’s for support. The man looked to Jinyoung and JB nodding for them to join their friend. He didn’t seem to care who wanted on. 

Jinyoung was unsure how to get on an already moving merry go round but he jumped over the gate and waited for Mark to come back around. Mark held out his hand and hoisted Jinyoung up, pulling his body close. They saw JB get on shortly after them, walking to jump up on a horse. Mark smiled and leaned against the bar, holding Jinyoung close to him as they spun around.

“So, do I get to know yet?” He asked and Mark sighed, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung’s head softly.

“I want to enjoy this a while longer. I don’t, know how you’re going to react. I understand if it’s bad. But I just want to live in this reality for a little while longer, is that okay?” Mark asked and Jinyoung furrowed his brows.

“If you are in trouble, or running from someone let me help you. I can get you out of the country safely.” Jinyoung frowned, moving to hold the bar by Mark’s head, keeping close to him. 

“It’s nothing like that. I literally can’t leave New York city. Like it’s impossible for me to leave. Even if I wanted to there is only one place for me to go…. Well two, but let’s hope it’s just one.” Mark sighed, leaning up to push his forehead against Jinyoung’s own.

“Mark, please, I want to help.” He whispered, almost unable to be heard over the loud music of the merry go round. 

“Tell him.” JB’s voice said from behind them, Mark sighed and moved a hand up to rub his eyes. He wanted this night to be fun, but he knew that reality always found a way of coming back to haunt him. 

“I can’t. Not yet.” Mark whimpered, moving from Jinyoung quickly to jump from the Merry Go Round. He left through the gates and put his hands into his pockets walking back to the car. JB and Jinyoung ran after him quickly, stopping him when they got close.

“Then I will take you back to Grand Central.” JB said and Mark stumbled back a bit, giving JB a rather angry look that had even Jinyoung worried. 

“Don’t threaten me.” He growled, the streetlight near them starting to flicker. JB didn’t seem scared, at least not as scared as Jinyoung did. Jinyoung started to look around nervously at the display happening around them.

“Tell him or I will.” JB said flatly and Jinyoung moved to put his hand on his friend’s chest in hopes of calming him down.

“JB he said when he’s ready…” He said and JB just let out a laugh. 

“When he’s ready? He has forever Jinyoung. Literally he can take all the time he wants, you don’t have that kind of time.” JB pulled a folded up newspaper article from his pocket and handed it over to Jinyoung.

Mark tried to snatch it away quickly but JB held him back, Jinyoung looked confused as he opened the paper. His hands starting to shake at the bold headlines printed out, Jinyoung looked to both of them before he started to read.

“Yonkers man given 25 years in prison for the murder of a California music student.

Jose Alvarez(46) has been found guilty in the murder of 21 year old Mark Tuan. Mark was a student at UCLA visiting his long distance boyfriend Jackson Wang (21) for their anniversary when he was killed in a homophobic attack March 23, 2010. Sources say they heard a confrontation between the two over the couple showing public displays of affection. Alvarez reportedly…” Jinyoung stopped reading, tears coming to his eyes as he crumbled up the piece of paper, throwing it at JB’s feet. 

“I, didn’t know how…” JB started and Jinyoung put his hand up to silence his friend.

“Mark. What is going on, what is this. Is this some kind of sick joke. I waited an entire year for a prank? Are you both in this together?” Jinyoung took a step back, glaring at the two. Mark reached out and tried to pull Jinyoung back to him but he was pushed away.

“It’s not a joke. Jinyoung that’s all real. I don’t know… how to explain everything.” Mark looked down nervously, fingers twisting together as he felt the urge to cry rising. 

“How are you here, that’s a good place to start.” JB snapped, Mark jumping back at his aggression.

“I don’t know actually. I remember the first year after it happened I tried to leave the subways like every day. I didn’t know I was….” Mark struggled to say the word.

“Dead…”Jinyoung said, sounding so distant and Mark just wrapped his arms around himself.

“There are others like me, trapped down there as well. They helped me sort a few things out. We found that like on Halloween we become whole and can walk around again. I tried to find Jackson on my first year out but he moved out of the city, and I can’t actually leave the city. I just get sent back down to Grand Central. So I started using the time to explore. To eat again, to live again. It’s just one day. From midnight halloween, to sun up the day after. None of us know why, but we don’t question it. Just enjoy being with the living while we can. The rest of the year I’m trapped in Grand Central. I can like go on trains and leave but every time I try to surface I get sent back to where I was killed.” Mark shrugged, looking at his feet to kick a rock that wasn’t there.

Jinyoung was quiet for a moment, as if he was trying to process everything. It honestly was a lot to take in. Mark understood that. It wasn’t the first time he tried to explain it to someone, only that person ran away screaming. 

“So that night, a year ago. When you left the apartment it wasn’t because… you wanted to. You had no choice.” Jinyoung finally asked, and Mark looked up, locking eyes with the other before he nodded his head. 

“I wanted to stay so bad it hurt… Lucky for me you have a subway access across the street so I got to stay longer but. At sunrise I have to leave.” Mark chewed at his lower lip, lowering his head again. JB even looked down feeling so torn about this whole situation. 

“What do you do all year?” JB asked and Mark just shrugged, back to kicking things that weren’t there with his shoe.

“I can ride any train, so I can like travel a lot. But I mostly sit around with the others and talk. There isn’t much we can do honestly. Like everything I do on Halloween I can’t do all year long. Eating is the biggest thing I miss the most. Even though I’m not hungry I just miss the taste you know? And… well other things but.” Mark blushed and Jinyoung cleared his throat, looking up innocently as he fixed his sweater.

“Why are you, don’t like.. God I can’t believe I’m even feeding into this fantasy that ghosts are real. But why haven’t you gone like, to the afterlife?” Jinyoung asked and Mark just laughed, looking up at Jinyoung with an expression that had him scared.

“Don’t you think if I knew that I’d have done it. I am miserable sitting around year after year wondering why I’m still here. Seeing friend after friend find their thing and pass to the afterlife. That’s all any of us want. I don’t want to be stuck here.” Mark got angry while talking, so much so that the streetlamp above their heads shorted out and turned off.

Jinyoung jumped back at that, nearly falling over before he looked to JB.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I just… the thought of you suffering upsets me. I figured there was like unfinished business. Maybe I can help with that?” Jinyoung offered and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“You want to help me pass, you would never see me again.” Mark said in almost a whisper and Jinyoung sighed.

“Well that is a downside, you’re right…” Jinyoung moved cautiously to Mark, reaching a shaky hand out to his cheek. His fingers brushed against the cold skin and he suddenly put everything into perspective. 

Mark always being cold, eating so much their first night together, his comments about going back to reality, his fear of the subway. Everything was making sense. There was no way it could be an elaborate prank, the night they first spent together was their own. His heart started to hurt, knowing that someone would be vicious enough to take the life of someone so beautiful. Mark looked up at Jinyoung and frowned, something Jinyoung vowed he never wanted to make happen. 

“I’m scared. I don’t know what all of this means. Part of me wants to save you and stop you being trapped but another part is selfish you know? I would keep you here if it meant being with you every year.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling Mark close to him. Mark moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, blinking back his tears.

“I don’t know how to pass, so you don’t need to worry about that. It’s not like we get a handbook when we die. How to get to heaven for dummies. But you can’t wait around forever for me. That’s not fair to you. I can only be yours for one day a year, that’s no real way to live.” Mark admitted, voice so small and scared.

“We will figure something out. For now will you come back to my house? I will do my best to stay awake with you tonight. Until you have to leave. Give me tonight and next year we will see how things go.” Jinyoung moved to better look at Mark, eyes searching for some sort of emotion. It took a while but eventually Mark smiled that contagious smile and nodded his head.

“I’ll get the car.” JB said and rushed off back towards the street, Jinyoung watched his friend leave before he bent down to pick up the paper he had thrown before. His fingers smoothing it out before he folded it up and put it in his jacket pocket.

“You’re not in pain now are you?” Jinyoung asked, moving to take Mark’s hand in his own walking back up to the road.

“No. I can’t feel anything. Well I can when I’m like this but not pain. Whatever happened to me, I can’t really remember. Apparently it was almost instant. Hey do you think you can do me a favor?” Mark stopped them before they got to the car, tugging Jinyoung close.

“Anything.”

“Find Jackson for me. I don’t know what happened to him other than he moved out of the city. He always talked about wanting to move to Cali with me when he graduated. I don’t want to see him, I don’t… miss him like I used to. But I just want to know he’s happy. Healthy… Does that make sense?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded, smiling at the boy.

“It does, I would be curious too. I’ll do my best tomorrow to track him down. I don’t know how long it will take. But you can find almost anyone these days.” He mentioned while getting into the car, Mark followed quickly and curled up into Jinyoung.

“So is this why I can’t see you in the rearview when I’m driving.” JB asked, pulling the car onto the road to head for Jinyoung’s apartment.

“I guess so. We don’t show up in pictures either. I got found out a few years ago when some guy wanted to take a picture with me. Freaked the hell out of him.” Mark laughed and looked out at the window.

“Are there… other things in the world?”

“You mean like Vampires and Zombies? No. Not that I know of at least. I know there are a fair amount of ghosts but like that’s the extent of the supernatural world.” Mark laughed, looking up at Jinyoung before he looked out of the window. 

“Well that’s reassuring. One night a year the dead really do walk the earth and not a single person knows.” Jinyoung sighed, rubbing at his eyes before he moved to look out of the window.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, even if you don’t believe the whole thing I appreciate you not running in fear or completely writing me off.” Mark said softly, looking out of his own window. Only turning around when he felt Jinyoung lace their fingers together.

Mark looked down at their fingers and smiled wide, giving Jinyoung’s hand a soft squeeze. He couldn’t help but feel at peace around Jinyoung. Something odd for him given how he literally wasn’t at peace. He was stuck in the waiting area of the afterlife. 

“So you said you’re stuck in the subways. If I went down into them could I still visit you?”

“Technically yes. I can make myself be seen by people if I wanted to. You just have to find me down there, there’s no real way to contact me.” Mark licked over his lips and sat back in the car. 

“What if we set a date then? I generally don’t work every other Saturday. I can spend some time with you then.” Jinyoung suggested and Mark shifted on the seat to better look at him.

“It will be different. I won’t be solid like this.” Mark held their hands up and kissed Jinyoung’s hand.

“That’s fine. I want to know more about you. Maybe it will help us figure out what we have to do.” Jinyoung suggested and Mark shrugged, it was worth a shot.

“Every other Saturday then, we can meet outside your apartment. If I’m ever late blame the trains, they are never on time.” Mark laughed and JB looked up at the two of them, even he couldn’t help but laugh at the comment before he pulled up infront of Mark’s building. 

“Will you come by to say goodbye to me?” Mark asked when he got out of the car, JB smiled and nodded his head.

“I wanna see this with my own eyes.” He let out a laugh and Mark stuck his tongue out, letting Jinyoung guide him inside the building. Happy to finally be out of the chilly night and a private place to talk with mark.

Mark went quietly up to the apartment with Jinyoung. Pouting at how it still felt so cold inside there. Not temperature, but there was no lively home feeling to it. Walking over to his favorite window Mark looked out at the city and smiled, hands pressed against the glass leaving little fingerprints. Jinyoung walked up behind him and kissed the side of his neck gently before he let his head rest against Mark’s shoulder.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, fingers moving to slide along Mark’s sides. 

“Your home is sad.” Mark said softly, making Jinyoung look at him confused.

“I think it’s rather modern.” He tried to defend but Mark just laughed, turning to lean back against the window.

“It is, but there is no life in here. No… you. It’s like you took a page from one of those editorial magazines and made your place look like that. But it’s not lived in.” Mark shrugged, reaching up to push some of Jinyoung’s hair from his face.

“Well, I don’t like mess.” Jinyoung retorted, but still Mark just smiled at him.

“I didn’t mean mess, I meant lived in. It’s so black and white, it almost feels like a waiting room at the hospital. You work too much, I can tell. You probably don’t spend much time here but, you should. You should take care of yourself.” Mark leaned up, pressing their noses together.

“Am I getting decorating advice from a ghost?” Jinyoung smirked and Mark just leaned in to kiss the sides of his mouth.

“Yes you are. Next year I want to see paintings on the walls, colored pillows on the sofa, maybe a fun run!” Mark smiled more, pushing his body closer to Jinyoung’s own.

“Next year, hmm. If I have time maybe I can do this. You have given me a lot to do over the next year.” Jinyoung teased and Mark scoffed.

“Well It’s not like I have the luxury of doing them on my own.” Mark teased right back and Jinyoung’s smile fell.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. When I first met you I was so jealous of the way you were living that night. I figured wow, that’s probably how he lives every night. I was envious of how much you could enjoy the simple things but I had no idea… you…” Jinyoung frowned more and Mark just leaned up to kiss the worry line by his forehead.

“Stop worrying. It was so many years ago. Yeah, it sucks that like I was never able to do everything I wanted to do but… I stopped being angry about it a long time ago. Now I just look forward to the short time I am allowed to be myself again. At least these last two years I wasn’t alone.” Mark beamed that bright smile, eyes lighting up and Jinyoung could feel the whole world go silent. 

He surged forward, pressing their lips together hard. Not out of pity, but because Mark honestly was the most beautiful person inside and out he had ever met. Even if he wasn’t... Alive, he still had more life than anyone he’d ever met. It was so attractive to him, that someone who lost everything could stay smiling after everything.

Once the kiss parted Mark’s hands sought out Jinyoung’s own, pulling him away from the window and further into the house. He didn’t really know where he was going since he’d only been inside the one time, but he wanted to enjoy being closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung wouldn’t argue with being lead around his own apartment, seeing it with new eyes now that Mark had pointed out how bland the entire thing was. He didn’t really think about it before but it did lack warmth. 

“So what do you do for a living?” Mark stopped when he noticed Jinyoung’s home office. Dropping his hands to snoop his way in.

“Marketing and research. Branding basically. Coming up with all the catchy slogans that get people like you to buy things.” Jinyoung laughed, moving inside his office with Mark watching him snoop around, honestly he would panic if it were anyone else but Mark made him feel calm. 

“Oh so all those tacky billboards of hot girl eating hamburgers that’s you?” Mark teased, sitting behind the grand desk, Jinyoung laughed and moved to sit on the edge of the wood by Mark. 

“I would never sell myself short like that. I work mostly with airlines and travel related companies. Trying to make you spend your money so you can fly away on vacations…. well not you I guess.” Jinyoung bit his lip nervous that he had struck a chord. Mark just smiled gently and got up, moving to stand between Jinyoung’s legs. 

“I will travel again. Once I pass through and become a cool angel I can go anywhere!” Mark moved his hands to Jinyoung’s shoulders, softly playing with the delicate fabric covering his body. 

“I will help you if I can. Not that I would enjoy never seeing you again, but you must be tired of living like this.” Jinyoung moved to fix Mark’s hair, pushing several strands back before he leaned in kissing him gently. Mark smiled into the kiss, taking a step forward to close the gap between their bodies. 

“You help me feel alive, right now it’s all I need.” Mark whispered pulling back from the kiss, letting his lips ghost over Jinyoung’s jaw line before he attached his mouth right below his ear sucking a reminder of the night into his skin. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered, his head tilting to better give Mark access to his neck. A soft gasp fell from his lips when Mark’s teeth raked across the sensitive skin, Jinyoung’s hands slid to yank his body closer. 

“I don’t want to sleep tonight. I don’t want to miss any time I can have you in my arms.” Jinyoung whispered, sliding off the desk to walk them back against the wall, his body pushing close to Marks. Happy his height difference had the boy pegged there. 

Mark moved his hands up Jinyoung’s shirt, working the fabric up with him as he fought to get it off his body. Jinyoung slid his arms up to help, not caring about the mess as he returned the favor in getting Mark’s off as well. He bent down and scooped Mark up so his back was still against the wall, his hands under his ass, and his lips pressed to his exposed collar bones. Mark’s breathing faltered as he gripped at Jinyoung’s hair, impressed by his strength. 

“Want you so bad Jinyoung. Wanna feel you.” Mark purred, happy to play a submissive role if Jinyoung was going to display such strength. 

Jinyoung used the leverage he already had on Mark to pull him away from the wall. Jinyoung carried the two of them through his apartment blindly searching for the door to his bedroom. Mark helped the blind search for the bedroom before the two went crashing through the door. Jinyoung managed to keep Mark up as the two of them fumbled their way to the bed, Jinyoung throwing Mark against the mattress with a soft thud before crawling on top of his body. From there it was a race to see who could get the other naked faster, can young moving just to let both of them wiggle out of their pants before pressing their naked bodies together. The feel of Mark’s Cold skin pressed against his own sent a shiver down his spine, he had forgotten that Mark was always so cold to the touch. Not that it mattered his own body with heated from excitement. Mark allowed Jinyoung to push his way between his legs, whimpering out every time he felt his hips grind down into his own. Mark’s body reacting quickly to the feel of Jinyoung’s growing erection against his own, a beautiful friction he never wanted to end.

Even with all of the time they had Jinyoung made quick work of opening Mark up, anxious to feel his heat wrapped around his length. With how undone Mark became off three fingers alone Jinyoung knew this was going to be a quick round. Probably for him as well, the last person he slept with wasn’t much to remember and he only did it because he was drunk. Drunk and scared Mark would never return to him even though he promised to explain. He wanted to show Mark on this night that even if one day they wound up never seeing each other again that their time together actually meant something to him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afterhours of passion were bittersweet for Jinyoung. The two remained naked in his bed, Mark snuggled between his legs talking about the afterlife while Jinyoung held him close. His lips peppering his skin with kisses every time Mark’s emotions turned a bit sad. He never wanted him to be sad, not while he was allowed to live. Jinyoung needed the smile to stay on his face forever. 

Sunrise was rapidly approaching and Mark knew better than to comment on the time, even if they both were watching the clock tick out of their peripheral vision. Jinyoung seemed to draw Mark closer the later it got, surprised he wasn’t feeling tired after everything they had done. It was almost as if his body was refusing to get tired, it wanted to enjoy every minute with Mark it could.

What pulled him back to reality was his phone going off in the corner, the one two hours until sunrise reminder that he had set. Sighing to himself Jinyoung moved to kiss Mark’s cheek before nudging his body up so they could shower. Not that it would matter for Mark who would go back to his original state once this was over, but Jinyoung wanted an excuse to see him wet. Mark didn’t seem to mind, enjoying letting his hands wander as they washed away the hours of passion. Jinyoung trying his best to behave but he somehow wound up on his knees making Mark scream his name one final time. 

Once they were dressed, Jinyoung moved to wrap his arms around Mark who was back to staring out of his favorite window. He could see almost the whole city from how up high they were, fingertips gently placed against the glass as his body leaned back against Jinyoung’s chest. The sun was on the horizon taunting him as their time together started to come to an obvious close. The tugging at his chest started, knowing it would only get stronger until he was back down in the subways.

Jinyoung started to hate the thought of a sunrise, even if it was beautiful it no longer held a happy meaning. It meant that his time of being like this, living in a world where he could be someone he always wanted to be was coming to an end. He would sleep, dress, and go back to work the next day while Mark resumed his life alone below them. 

A knock to the door had Jinyoung pulling away from Mark, walking to answer it he smiled sadly seeing Jaebum. He didn’t expect Jaebum’s husband to come with them, Youngjae looking exhausted in his oversized hoodie holding up a bag of bagels they had no doubt bought on the way over.

“He wanted to see with his own eyes, hasn’t believed me for a year.” Jaebum laughed, heading inside the apartment with Youngjae close behind. Mark walked away from his window and over to see who came to visit, smiling wide at Jaebum but curious to know who the new guy was.

“Mark this is Youngjae. He’s Jaebum’s husband. Youngjae this is Mark.” Jinyoung introduced them properly, Youngjae bowed his head before he moved closer nervously.

“I don’t bite.” Mark smiled wide, reaching his hands out for Youngjae to touch. His eyes went wide when he felt the cold skin against his own turning to look at Jaebum and Jinyoung for confirmation. They both nodded and he pulled back scared.

“So cool! So like things really do go bump in the night!!” Youngjae let out a nervous laugh, offering Mark a bagel as a peace offering. Mark smiled wide and happily took a bite out of the whole thing, Jinyoung flinched from his side looking at him like he was honestly crazy.

“What! I don’t have time for butter.” Mark reminded, making Jinyoung frown as he wrapped his arms around Mark as if that would keep him around.

“So how does this all work, Jaebum was trying to explain it to me but I really just thought he’d been working too much and needed sleep.” Youngjae set the bag down by the front door as Jinyoung pulled his jacket on. 

“He has to be inside the subway terminal in 15 minutes or his body just gets sent back to grand central anyway. Every Halloween he can come back and be with us until we find a way to help him pass over to the other side.” Jinyoung moved to let everyone out, linking his fingers with Mark’s as they made their way down to the lobby of Jinyoung’s building.

“But I mean. If he passes then we’d never get to see him again. That kinda sucks for you but like I guess it would be better for Mark... “ Youngjae frowned at the thought, either way it looked like someone was going to get their heart broken, he could already tell by how Jinyoung was acting he cared about Mark. He had never once seen him be affectionate with another living person before. 

“We can worry about that when the time comes, now I just have to go find Jackson for him.” Jinyoung looked both ways before crossing the road, getting them to the subway entry across from his building. The city was so quiet at this hour it was almost unnerving. To think of how many dead trapped souls were walking among them. People trapped like Mark just waiting for the next year to pass so they could be whole again.

“I will come visit.” Jaebum promised, Youngjae nodding in agreement. 

“That sounds fun, hanging out in the subway. At least like you probably hate it but it will give me something to do while he’s at work all day.” Youngjae moved to give Mark a hug, less scared now that they were outside. Mark just smiled and hugged Youngjae back enjoying his friendly personality. 

“You have your hands full with that one, I will try to come to this stop more often in case any of you are looking for me. I already promised Jinyoung to spend more time with him if we can. I would love to see you both.” Mark winced as he felt the pull get stronger, the sun peeking up through the buildings a warning sign that he had to go. Jinyoung moved closer worried at the look of pain on Mark’s face. 

“I have to go, come.” Mark took Jinyoung’s hand and walked with him several steps down into the subway station. Jinyoung moved close once they were at the bottom and pulled Mark close one final time.

“I will wait for you again, for this night again. At midnight when you can be whole again come straight to my building.” Jinyoung sighed, reaching up to cup Mark’s cheek in his hand. Mark pushed his face into the warm touch, his eyes locking with Jinyoung’s own.

“I promise I will.” Mark whimpered, surging forward to press their lips together. Even though he was where he needed to be he felt himself fading. Mark needed that final contact, Jinyoung pressed close while they kissed gently. Jinyoung’s hands keeping his face close until he felt nothing. His hands slid down confused, eyes opening to see Mark still standing in front of him but he was… gone. Jinyoung’s hands were going straight through him, he whimpered at the loss of contact before he awkwardly slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“I will… wow. This is real.” Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, his eyes filling with tears again as everything hit him. 

“Please, Jinyoung. No don’t… I can’t.” Mark tried to reach out to wipe the tears from Jinyoung’s eyes, getting so mad when he passed right through him.

“I’m sorry I just.. Wasn’t ready.” Jinyoung blinked furiously before he took a step back. “I will come see you soon. I promised.” Jinyoung made clear, eyes still focused on Mark who was hugging himself. 

“I will be waiting, go sleep.” Mark frowned, moving to reach a hand out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a whimper before he reached out. Their fingers phased in and out of each other before Mark turned to head through the turnstyle. Jinyoung watched him vanish onto the train that had just pulled up. He took a moment to lean against the side of the wall and collect himself before heading back up to the surface.

Jaebum bit his lip at the sight of his boss, even Youngjae reached out to give Jinyoung a hug. The two lead the exhausted CEO back into his apartment where they silently ate the bagels that were brought. Jinyoung finished the one Mark had started, leaning against his favorite window as he watched the sun further come up from the buildings.

“When will you see him again?” Youngjae finally broke the silence, chewing at his lower lip. 

“Soon. Next Saturday. I need to find someone first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a while but i started/finished so many things that this one got a bit pushed aside, however we back at it again. AND NOW YOU ALL KNOW MARK'S BIG SECRET, damn. i know you guys saw that coming though like. you know the drill [ come talk to me and tell me what you thought](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) your comments are literally everything to me.


	3. Puzzle Piece.

“Sir, I have the report you wanted. Is there anything else you need before your flight?” Bambam poked his head into Jinyoung’s office, watching the CEO behind his desk making sure he had everything he needed packed away in his bag. 

“Did Jaebum arrive yet?” Jinyoung didn’t look up, he just kept going over the papers in his bag to make sure he had everything he needed for this to work.

“He did. Sir, can I ask… Is everything okay lately? It’s unlike you to take time off. I hope your health is okay.” Bambam worried, biting at his lower lip as he closed the door behind him.

Jinyoung stopped what he was doing, smiling to himself before he looked up at his assistant. His eyes scanned over Bambam’s face for a brief moment before he moved to swing his bag over his shoulder. “I assure you everything is okay. I just have something I need to take care of for someone very special to me.” 

“SOOOO it is a boyfriend!!” Bambam smiled wide, rocking up on his tippy toes before moving closer to his boss. 

“Not a boyfriend no. Just someone very… very special to me. He asked me to find somebody for him since he is unable to. I’m just going as a favor.” Jinyoung grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair folding it carefully over his arm. The weather outside was warm enough that he probably didn’t need it walking to the car.

“Call it what you will, but you smile more. You go out for lunch now! You take more weekends off. It’s nice to see you taking care of yourself.” Bambam was genuinely happy for his boss, Jinyoung wondered if he knew the circumstances if he would feel the same way. “Alright you better leave, you don’t want to miss your flight. I will see you in 4 days. Or are you not coming in this Saturday?” 

“I will be back on Monday. Enjoy your weekend off.” Jinyoung flashed a gentle smile, Bambam nodded his head and handed over the report. Jinyoung thanked him with a nod before the two of them left his office. Jinyoung assured the door was locked before he waved goodnight to his secretary and left the building. 

Once the doors opened Jinyoung was greeted by Jaebum waiting in the lobby, talking to one of his employees. When he spotted Jinyoung he broke from the conversation to meet up with him, flashing him a nervous smile. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Mark seems a bit nervous.” Jaebum joined Jinyoung’s side to walk out to the car, opening the door for him like always.

“Is he? Do you know what station he’s at? I want to see him before I leave.” Jaebum shook his head no, pulling his phone out of his pocket once Jinyoung was seated in the car and the door was shut. He climbed back into the drivers seat and sat back for a moment typing.

“Youngjae is with him I think? He went into the subways this morning in hopes of finding him for their weekly ride around. He probably doesn’t have service down there…” Jaebum sighed, starting the car up. He had a good guess as to where they might be, the subway stop by Jinyoung’s apartment had become sort of the main location to find Mark these days. 

As the car drove along Jinyoung opened the file Bambam had presented him with. It had inside his flight information, Jackson’s information, the emails they had sent back and forth and a picture of he and Mark that Jinyoung managed to recover off Mark’s old facebook account. A bit of a trippy experience for him to log on and see all of the messages from people that missed him, to see how his mother still posted once a week updating him as if he were still alive and reading it. 

He (with Mark’s permission - how else could he get into the account) looked through all of his old photos, finding the last one Mark and Jackson had taken from the night Mark was killed. Picking up the printed out photo Jinyoung let out a sigh. Mark looked so happy, the two of them snuggled down in a bed together. He guessed it must have been Jackson’s apartment in New York. Mark looked so angelic in the picture, a light about him from the nearby window. Jinyoung had only seen Mark at night, and somehow this picture made him jealous not because of how Jackson was kissing his cheek, but because he wished he could enjoy moments like that with Mark, a lazy day in bed curled up against him. Letting the light dance on his face rather than pull him away. He looked beautiful.

Quickly setting the picture down and shutting the file Jinyoung let out a loud sigh, his head resting against the headrest as he looked out at the people passing by the car. Remembering the night he met Mark and how he always questioned people's stories. He found himself doing it more frequently. He started creating whole scenarios at red lights, most of which made him laugh to himself. Mark would probably enjoy hearing them. 

Jaebum pulled up the car not in front of Jinyoung’s building but rather the other side of the road towards the subway entrance. Jinyoung got out of the car leaving his things behind, carrying only the folder with him as he walked down. The security guard on stand gave him a knowing nod allowing him to pass through the turnstile for free. Over the weeks that Jinyoung had started to visit they noticed the nature of his trips. Some people knew of the others living in the world, some didn’t. Those that did know Mark adored him, and allowed Jinyoung to pass without having to pay every time he wanted to get in. 

Once he passed through Jinyoung looked up and down the length of the platform, walking towards their normal meeting place Jinyoung noticed a train pulling up. The sound of the breaks scraping against the worn metal calming after all this time spent in the subways. He watched people get on, people get off. Smiling wide when he saw Youngjae getting off with Mark, and someone he’d never seen before. Jinyoung waved his hand at the three before watching them walk over. His eyes locking on Mark loving the way his smile grew the closer he got. Mark stood as close as he could to Jinyoung, something that became habitual for them. He held his hand up, Jinyoung moved to let their fingers mesh together. Youngjae watched with almost sad eyes knowing how badly Jinyoung wanted to be with Mark.

 

“Who’s your friend?” Jinyoung slid his hand into his pocket, turning to look at the new person that had joined them. 

“Yugyeom! Mark literally will not stop talking about you, so I made him bring me to see you.” He smiled wide and Mark went to hit his chest. The hard smack had Jinyoung’s eyes going wide, standing upright he looked between the two boys.

“He’s… passed as well.” Youngjae waved his hand through Yugyeom’s arm, phasing as Jinyoung did with Mark. Yugyeom let out a giggle, moving to hide behind Mark.

“That tickles.” He teased.

“How is it you two can touch as if you’re solid… yet you’re both..” 

“Dead?” Yugyeom sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t like using that word around Mark.” Jinyoung said softly, eyes glancing to Mark who gave him a sad smile, he knew this was as hard for Jinyoung as it was for him. 

“What time is your flight?” Mark changed the subject, something Jinyoung was thankful for. 

“Soon. I have to go in a minute. Youngjae. Jaebum is waiting in the car.” Jinyoung smiled at him. Youngjae nodded his head and waved to the two boys. 

“Mark, Yugyeom I’ll be back tomorrow. I want to see the stations you were talking about. Same time?” He asked and Mark smiled brightly nodding, waving as Youngjae walked off. Yugyeom watched him leave before he turned back to Jinyoung.

“What are you going to do when you get to California? Isn’t it weird for you to go meet your boyfriend's, ex boyfriend?” Mark again hit Yugyeom in the stomach, the taller boy winced and bent over pushing his face into Mark’s shoulder. “What! You said Jinyoung was your boyfriend.” 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile, raising an eyebrow at Mark before crossing his arms over his body. “Is that so?? Well I mean you did take me to dinner twice. And I have seen you naked…” Jinyoung smiled wider, cracking up as Mark went to swat at him. The only time he enjoyed that his hand phased right through him. 

“I thought it was an easier way to talk about you. My boyfriend is just shorter than the guy I have a big crush on but he’s alive and I’m not so it’s complicated.” Mark looked down at his feet pouting. Yugyeom snickered behind him. 

“It’s okay. We can talk more about it on Halloween, this isn’t the proper way for us to do that.” Jinyoung waved to get Mark to look up. He hated how familiar he became with trying to get Mark’s attention, knowing he couldn’t touch him was torture more often than not. Mark looked up seeing Jinyoung’s hands and nodded his head. Yugyeom pouted behind Mark giving his arm a gentle squeeze, again Jinyoung felt that sad jealousy. 

“Take care of him while I’m away.” Jinyoung looked up to Yugyeom who nodded, smiling softly to Jinyoung. “I promise I’ll be home Saturday for our day together. Is there.. Anything you want me to say to him for you?” Jinyoung held the folder out, Mark motioned for Jinyoung to open it. He turned the file so Mark could see the picture. Mark fell silent, staring at it for a while, his hand reached out to ghost over the distant memory before he closed his eyes. The lights around them flickering, Jinyoung closed the folder quickly and waved to Mark to come back to him.

“Ask him… if he ever found the final puzzle piece. He’ll know what I’m talking about.” Mark did his best to smile but Jinyoung knew this was hard for Mark. Not because of any leftover feeling for Jackson, but deep down he was scared this was the closure he needed and would in turn pass on once he knew Jackson was okay. Not that he voiced that to Jinyoung. If he went he would want it to be sudden so Jinyoung had a better chance of forgetting him. 

“I will, promise. Wait for me okay?” Jinyoung flashed the best smile he could, holding his hand up for Mark. Yugyeom nudged Mark to pay attention. Mark’s hand raised to twist with Jinyoung’s own, smiling at the sight of it before he looked at the train pulling up to the platform. “Go. I have a flight to catch. Saturday.” Jinyoung walked with them both to the main area as the doors opened up. 

“Saturday.” Mark promised, tugging Yugyeom along. Jinyoung waved to the two of them, watching the train take off down the tunnel before he made his way back out to the surface. He always felt such strong emotions coming back into the city light. Torn between wanting to go and chase after Mark, and wanting to never go down again. He knew come Halloween it would all be worth it. Jinyoung only needed to hold on the final few months until October came around.

Funny, he always hated Halloween, now it was the only thing he looked forward to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

California was exactly as Mark described it. This was Jinyoung’s first time visiting but it felt as if he visited frequently. The warm air, the wild trees, making sure to stop at the in n out burger joint by the airport because apparently that one was the best. Munching on his french fries as he drove himself to the hotel he wished more than anything that Mark were in the seat next to him instead of just his suitcase. He could picture Mark curled up, with his hand flying like a plain out of the open window. Excitedly telling him stories about all the buildings they were passing. 

That would be nice. 

Getting to the hotel Jinyoung left his car with the valet, wheeling his small suitcase behind him as he went inside the main lobby to check in at the front desk. Taking the key handed to him Jinyoung bowed his head in thanks before progressing to the elevator, allowing it to bring him up to the top floor where his suite waited. It was big for just one person, but Jinyoung liked the privacy that the space gave him. 

The first thing he did was hang up his shirts, making sure they were all neat before he put the rest of his clothing away in the provided dresser drawers. Most people probably never unpacked when they went to hotels, but Jinyoung hated to have his clothes all wrinkled. A bit of an ocd moment for him. He could hear Mark laughing at him and it made him smile.

They had spent so much time together over the months. Jinyoung promised every other Saturday would be their day, but he found himself going down most days after work to just sit and talk with him. Learn everything he could about him. They played games, rode the subways until it got so late Jinyoung was forced to take a cab home from wherever they wound up. These few days in Cali would only be weird for him since he wouldn’t be ending his nights with Mark but still. He promised Mark he would see several people during his trip, so he knew he would be busy. 

Once he got all situated Jinyoung pulled out his laptop, opening up his email to see a new one waiting from Jackson. They had talked back and forth about several things, Jackson a bit hesitant to believe Jinyoung that he was a friend of Mark’s since he had never heard of him before, nor did he think he had any friend in New York other than him. But he agreed to meet with Jinyoung for dinner, checking his watch he didn’t have much time to spare before they were due to meet up. Sending a quick email back with his number for easier contact Jinyoung got up and got changed out of his traveling clothes and into something more suited for a casual dinner. He grabbed the photo he had printed out from the file along with the letter Mark asked him to write. He didn’t understand much in the letter but he assumed it would help Jackson see what was going on. Both of them got stuffed into his back pocket before he made his way down to the lobby to get his rental. 

The restaurant was a quick drive into the city, he arrived a few minutes early but that was typical for him. Looking at his phone as he got out of the car he saw Jackson had also arrived, looking around the parking lot Jinyoung started for the entrance to the building. Jackson was leaning against the side of it, looking down at his phone before around. Jinyoung had never sent a picture so it was understandable that Jackson didn’t know who he was looking for, brave of him to meet a total stranger. He was as handsome as Mark described him to be though. This wouldn’t be awkward right? 

“Jackson?” Jinyoung said cautiously, getting the boy to look up at him. Jackson slid his phone in his pocket and faced Jinyoung, he looked nervous. 

“You’re… Jinyoung?” Jackson proceed with caution, holding his hand out. Jinyoung bowed politely and took his hand to shake it. “You’re different than I pictured. I was trying to go over all the friends I introduced Mark to.” Jackson’s face faltered at the name, but he did his best to regain his smile. 

“Shall we? I’ve had such a long flight I’m anxious to see the place you’ve selected.” Jinyoung smiled, Jackson nodded and ushered Jinyoung inside the restaurant. They were seated right away since Jackson had the foresight to make reservations. Once their food was ordered and the drinks had arrived Jackson leaned closer to Jinyoung, his eyes still scanning his face.

“So what’s this about, it’s been… years since everything happened. Nobody has ever reached out to me before. How were you able to find me?” Jackson had every right to know. Mark had been killed, they were in love, these were all valid questions that Jinyoung sat up straighter to answer.

“I’ve only known Mark for… almost 3 years now. I don’t know how to explain it? It took me a while to process myself.” Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip, noting how Jackson looked almost angry by what he was saying. 

“How could you have known him for 3 years now? This isn’t some type of subject to mess around with.” Jinyoung put his hand up, willing Jackson to listen before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter. Handing it over to Jackson he sighed.

“I don’t understand most of it, but he asked me to write this. I found you from his Facebook, the password is your anniversary and his favorite cat’s name if you ever want to go on. He said he doesn’t mind.” Jinyoung say back, Jackson looked angry still but he sat back opening the letter, when the picture fell out he carefully picked it up. His fingers scanning over Mark’s face before he set it in his lap to keep it safe.

__

Gaga,

Are you eating healthy? I hope so. You know how worried I get when you work so hard you forget to eat. I hope someone these days is reminding you like I once did. It’s been a long time but please be kind to Jinyoung. He’s doing a lot for me and I need you to make his time in California special. I really want him to see all the places I love. He’s good to me. I don’t know how to describe anything that’s happened to you, I felt if I ever did it would cause you great pain. Know that I tried to reach out to you but I guess after everything you changed your number as well… Or was I calling it wrong again? You know I’m always mixing it up. I’ve told Jinyoung a lot about our time in the city together, the first day I met him I took him to the burger place. He was so confused. (I really was.) You see I don’t know how… But on a certain day of the year I am able to come back? I’m restless, I never passed onto the other side. Maybe this is my unfinished business, knowing you are well, knowing that you finally threw out that old blanket that I hated so much. You probably didn’t. I still think it’s ugly.

Maybe I need to know that you found someone else. Don’t roll your eyes you promised me you would. Those were your last words to me when I asked you to open your heart again. You told me you never would. I assured you I wouldn’t care and I mean it. I’m trapped where I am, but you don’t have to be. I want you to find love again Gaga. Knowing you… you still have a cage over your heart. Please open it. I give you my blessing, I need to know someone is taking care of you. 

Jinyoung takes care of me on the day I’m allowed to be free, I’m happy again. You need to be happy to. Hopefully you already are. 

I know you’re probably already itching to come home to New York and see what is going on but please don’t. I want you to move on, one day I will be able to do the same. I don’t know how… but I will. One day. 

I’m not alone, I have friends here. Others like me trapped. They make the day go by easier. No this is not one of those fiction movies I can’t stop watching. Jinyoung is not a figment of your imagination. Talk with him, he’s kind Gaga. 

I love you muchly, always and forever.

Markie-poo.

P.S. I love you Jai Er.

Jackson wiped at his eyes as he folded the letter, a hand going up to cover his face for a moment as he collected himself. He let out a soft little sob before wiping at his eyes again, his hand coming down to look at Jinyoung who felt his heart break for the state of the boy.

“He wants to know… if you found the last piece?” Jinyoung asked cautiously, Jackson let out another muffled sob before he set the letter down on the table. He dug through his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a small puzzle piece from behind his bills. Holding it out Jinyoung reached across the table to take it carefully, flipping it around as he looked it over.

“We did so many puzzles together. Every trip he would bring a new one to me, and I would bring one to him.” Jackson smiled for the first time since Jinyoung arrived. “That was the last piece of the last one we did together. I threw it somewhere in the apartment because if we didn’t finish it he couldn’t leave right? I kept telling him to stay an extra day, just stay. Just move to New York! He didn’t have to leave yet. I play that moment over and over because if I had made him…” Jackson cleared his throat and sat upright. The food arrived and he didn’t want to look a mess at the table. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, I think that worries him the most.” Jinyoung sighed, taking a small bite of his food. 

“How is it you see him?? Do you like have that 6th sense thing going on??” Jackson too started eating, food a welcome distraction from how his mind was racing. “Would he want to see me?” He paused looking up at Jinyoung, almost scared for the answer.

“I don’t know the answer to either of those questions. From my understanding those that have passed on walk among us normally we are just not aware of it? There's apparently one day a year where they can interact with people as if they were living again which is how I met him. I didn't know anything about him or what happened until a year had passed. He promised to explain everything to me so I waited for him and met him again. It's complicated, but I'm not sure if he would want to see you? I don't know if it will upset him or if it will upset you... obviously I would never make you stay away but I don’t know if it’s a good idea.” Jinyoung sighed, eating more of his food. Even with a rather dark conversation Jackson was taking it way better than he did.

“if I had known any of this I would've never left the city. It's been hard for me to move on I've dated here and there but it was always difficult he kind of sticks with you doesn't he?” Jackson let out a sigh and reached to swirl his drink around in his glass. Jinyoung nodded his head at the question, it was true. Even here he thought of what Mark was doing. Probably with Jaebum and Youngjae riding around. “I have a partner now. It’s new, only a few months but I think it has promise.” Jackson smiled looking out of the restaurant window for a moment trying to gather the rest of his thoughts.

“I moved here to be closer to him. It's kind of funny that in doing so I actually went further away. But I'm happy I came out here it was healthy for me to change the scenery after everything happened.” Jackson again smiled and got back to his dinner, Jinyoung Felt that the conversation was reaching a happier place which made him feel more at ease. 

From there the conversation about Mark dropped, Jackson turning instead to ask about Jinyoung. He noticed his accent, Jinyoung told him he was from Korea and had only been in America for a few years. Jackson mentioned how he was from Hong Kong and met Mark on a Chinese dating website. That made Jinyoung laugh, mentally thinking that he lucked out since he’s Korean so there would have been no possible way he met Mark that way. 

They joked about the traffic in New York, the rude people, and the perfect pizza. Jackson finished his food first, nursing his drink since he was driving and wanted to be responsible. As did Jinyoung shortly after him. Jinyoung insisted on paying the entire check once it arrived at the table. Jackson argued it a bit but eventually caved. Jinyoung’s business like aura let him know that he was one to never back down when he planned on doing something. They made their way out shortly after, Jackson holding Mark’s letter and picture close as they walked to the parking lot. Jinyoung embraced the warm nights air, smiling as he looked up to the night sky. No stars, there never were stars in a city, but it was darker than New York ever got. Jinyoung’s phone went off and he apologized to Jackson before sliding to answer quickly putting it on speaker as he tried to dig his keys out of his pocket.

“Youngjae is everything okay?” Jinyoung of course sounded worried. Youngjae only laughed on the other end.

“Yes yes! We found out the Union Square stop has service down below. Mark wanted to know how everything went.” Jackson perked up at the name, raising an eyebrow. 

“Jinyoungie, Can you hear me??” Mark’s voice came through the phone, faint, but it was there. Jinyoung couldn’t hide his bright smile that came to him from hearing Mark. Jackson moved closer looking at the phone as if he didn’t believe anything happening. His featured an unreadable emotion. 

“I can hear you! Everything went fine. I’m just leaving the restaurant now. Was Gaga good to you?” Mark’s voice still faint, Jinyoung suspected that was because of his circumstances. 

“Mark…. How.” Jackson’s voice cracked, looking up to Jinyoung unsure about everything. Jinyoung gave him a nod letting him know it was okay. 

“Gaga…Did you read my letter?” Mark was breaking up, but some of what he was saying came through. Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip.

“Youngjae move you guys towards the stairs. Maybe that will help?” Jinyoung commented, knowing there was always good reception there. 

“Is this better? We had to move a lot of people came down the stairs.” Mark’s voice sounded clear now. Jackson had to cover his mouth in shock. 

“I read your letter Mark. I’m taking care of myself I promise.” Jackson slid his hands into his pockets, looking so in awe at Jinyoung’s phone. 

“Good. Take care of Jinyoung for me please. Get him back to New York safely.” Mark sounded so happy on the phone even Jackson couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. 

“Man this is crazy, he’s just been walking around New York this whole time. Do you know how much he hates the subway? He never wanted to go down. “ Jackson let out a laugh, leaning against Jinyoung’s rental car for a moment.

“I still don’t want to go down, but that’s a different story. The last train is coming I have to go. Gaga, Thank you for everything. And for this.” Jackson again wiped at his eyes listening to Mark, feeling very torn about what was going on. 

“I will take care of Jinyoung. Thank you Markie.” Jackson said something to him in mandarin that Jinyoung didn’t understand. Mark started to laugh on the other end before there were muffled good bye’s from Youngjae to Mark.

“Okay we’re back. How was dinner? I didn’t think you’d be able to hear him since like you can’t yaknow touch him or see him in pictures.” Youngjae laughed on the other end, Jackson still wiped at his eyes. Jinyoung reached his free hand out to rub gently at Jackson’s shoulder. 

“He was in a good mood, thank you for keeping him company Youngjae. Get home to Jaebum. I’m going to finish my evening, I’ll see you both back in New York.” From there the call ended, Jinyoung put his phone back into his pocket and turned to better look at Jackson.

“You’re helping him pass on aren’t you? That’s good. I’m glad he has people taking care of him even now. He can be a bit of a space case but this… this gave me closure on that chapter of my life. He was in so much pain the night it happened, it wasn’t… quick. But to hear him sound happy again, calm. Wow. I feel this weight lifted off my shoulders knowing he doesn’t hate me for forcing him to just take the train back, for not being able to protect him.” Jackson let out a deep breath and looked up at Jinyoung, despite the tears he was smiling and that meant a lot to Jinyoung.

“I promised him I would visit some places he used to go. Do you stay in touch with his family? He wanted me to find out how they were doing.” Jinyoung put the hand on Jackson’s shoulder back into his pocket. 

“I visit them as often as I can yeah. His mother isn’t doing so well. Losing Mark really hit her. She has been my biggest support through all of this, her and his father so I try to visit as often as I can. I don’t think telling them he’s a walking… ghost? Would be a good idea, but they would love to meet any friend of his. Just, minus the fact that your friendship is recent.” Jackson let out a soft laugh, patting Jinyoung on the cheek before he pushed off his car.

“Tomorrow I will spend the day going to the list he’s given me-” Jinyoung pulled a paper from his car, looking it over. Jackson started to laugh, looking over Jinyoung’s shoulder at the list.

“Does he still write lists? I told him over and over again to just make a note in his phone. No. He always had to write things down.” Jackson took the note from Jinyoung to see what he had planned. 

“It’s how we met. He had a list of things to do the day he was free. He was at a party near me and we started to talk. He showed me the list and I asked to join as he completed it. Now that’s like a thing for us, the day he’s free I will join him while he does his list.” Jinyoung smiled fondly.

“You’re good to him, I love that. I want to join you for this list if that’s okay. Some of these places I wanted to go as well but I was always nervous it would bring back memories of that night, but. He would want me to join you.” Jackson stated and Jinyoung knew he was right. Smiling wide Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement before he slid the note back into the car where his folder was. 

“I will call you when I’ve woken up. Please get home safely.” Jinyoung flashed a final smile before getting into the car, once Jackson had taken off he left to head to an ice cream shop Mark demanded he try on his first night. A perfect way to end the night, sitting in a shop Mark loved after a successful first meeting with someone Mark used to love. Enjoying delicious ice cream in an honestly beautiful city. This trip was more therapeutic than Jinyoung thought it would be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Is he back yet? Did it land? Youngjaeee!” Mark whined, looking up at Youngjae who was walking down the subway stairs. Youngjae could only laugh at how anxious Mark looked knowing Jinyoung was coming home today. 

“Ask him yourself.” Youngjae moved out of the way to let Jinyoung rush down the stairs, amused to see him acting so child like when for years he knew him as the stiff CEO that kept his husband out late.

“JINYOUNGIE!!!” Mark jumped up seeing him, getting right to where he felt the pull of the subway threaten to take him back. Jinyoung stood right infront of him and held his hand up, Mark was quick to let their fingers slide together. 

“I missed you beautiful. California was less fun without you there, but I felt as if you were with me in a way. Did you enjoy the facetime call watching me eat ice cream?” Jinyoung felt so at peace to be back with Mark. Having felt nervous that his conversation with Jackson would have been closure for him. Would have let him carry over to the other side and Jinyoung wouldn’t have the ability to say goodbye to him.

“You look so healthy, like you’re glowing. A far cry from that stuffy suit I met a year and a half ago.” Mark teased, sliding his hand down into his pocket. Youngjae cracked up behind Jinyoung since he too was seeing it happen. Jinyoung swatted at the boy.

“Go away, be with your husband. You’ve had enough alone time with Mark.” Jinyoung tickled Youngjae’s sides until he was rushing up the stairs to get away. Jinyoung moved back to Mark’s side and leaned his body against the wall. 

“How many days until Halloween? I forget what month we’re in now.” Mark asked, hating how time seemed to blur for him in this state. 

“It’s early September now so, 8 weeks until Halloween.” Jinyoung checked his phone to make sure that was correct. “Yeah like 8 weeks. You can leave here midnight on halloween right?” Jinyoung looked up to Mark who nodded his head.

“Has time really gone that fast? I feel like Halloween was just yesterday. We have like 30 or so hours total that we can be clear of our resting places.” 

“Okay, Halloween is in the middle of the week but I still plan to take that time off. That’s a lot of hours for me I’ll have to sleep for some of it.” Jinyoung made a face before he opened the pictures on his phone. 

“Is that Gaga now? What did he do to his hair.” Mark started to crack up, not sure how to feel about the blond. He motioned for Jinyoung to keep flipping through the pictures which he did. Mark looked at everything with a sad smile, missing his home state so much. When Jinyoung got to a picture of his mother and father Mark let out a muffled sob, Jinyoung looked up worried to find Mark wiping at his face. He almost wanted to hide the phone but Mark wasn’t looking away. 

“They are all okay right?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded his head several times. Mark took a deep breath and looked away from Jinyoung’s phone. He felt content in knowing that, knowing that his parents were okay, that Jackson was okay. It made him feel lighter. The pull to the subway not as strong as it had been which in a way worried him. 

“I need to rest, all this travel has me exhausted but tomorrow is our day, I will meet you here in the morning after breakfast.” Jinyoung moved to put his phone away before he held his hand up so they could let their fingers play together before he bowed his head politely. Heading back up the stairs Jinyoung didn’t notice Mark reach out for him, or the way Mark made all the lights in the station flicker when his hand went right through him. Mark tried to be okay, Halloween was close. But he wanted Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung waited for him, it was only fair he did the same.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hurry the fuck up, lets gooooo.” Jinyoung groaned at his clock, checking it every 5 seconds wishing it would move faster. Jaebum and Youngjae laughed at him, leaning against the town car on the road, both of them also checking their watches. 

The last 8 weeks had been dragging on for Jinyoung. Knowing he had something so precious coming up so quickly made both of them a bit crazy for eachother. Jinyoung wouldn’t admit it but the night leading up to this he hardly got any sleep. He spent more time in the subway with Mark getting a list of things for them to do ready. Most of it consisted of staying as close as possible in Jinyoung’s apartment but he knew he had to get out and live, it was his only night to. 

“11:57, what is this. Hurry up.” Jinyoung groaned, hearing a train from the station below he quickly looked down to see a slew of people walking up. Eyes searching the crowd for Mark. Once all the people passed he saw him standing there, unable to cross the barrier just yet but he was there. “I see him.” Jinyoung smiled wide, checking his watch again. “11:59” 

Once the clock struck midnight Mark looked more solid, his skin was glowing, Jinyoung could tell it had worked. As he took a cautious step up Mark silently prayed that he could leave, he had never tried this early in the day before. So far so good! No pull, no annoying tug at his chest to go back. Another step up and still he was fine. It really did work. Without a second thought he rushed up the stairs. Jinyoung opened his arms to catch the charging boy. Mark happily jumped up into his waiting arms wrapping himself around Jinyoung. 

It honestly felt like forever that they had waited for this moment.

Jinyoung grinned from ear to ear as the two embraced in the tightest hug Jinyoung could manage. Mark’s face pressed in the crook of his neck, his arms holding on for everything in him. When they finally pulled back enough Jinyoung leaned his face in close to capture Mark’s lips in his own for a deep kiss, stumbling forward to press Mark against the subway railing. Mark let out a giggle against Jinyoung’s lips before kissing him back. The two only parting when both Youngjae and Jaebum cleared their throats behind them. Mark quickly looked over Jinyoung’s shoulder and smiled brightly. 

“YOUNGJAE! JAEBUM!” Mark quickly pulled from Jinyoung to hug them both, staying close to Youngjae longer since he had been so good to him over the year, quickly becoming his best friend. 

“We wanted to say hello before Jinyoung stole you away. We made it very clear to him that we’re going to a costume party later later like actual halloween night but he can have you all day.” Youngjae was content to let Mark hang all over him before Jinyoung reached out to tug Mark back to his side. Youngjae let out a loud laugh at the sight before giving Mark a wink. 

“I don’t like that you two have secrets, not one bit!” Jinyoung teased, giving Youngjae the ‘I’m watching you.’ hand motion before kissing the side of Mark’s head. 

“You wonder what they do down there all day, up to no good either of them.” Jaebum shook his head, smirking at his husband who just rolled his eyes. 

“Now you know damn well we are the two more behaved of the four. You two are not innocent at all.” Youngjae pointed between Jaebum and Jinyoung which had both of them clutching at their hearts as if they were overly offended by the notion. 

“Excuse you, I am the forever single one that keeps to myself and works all the time. I am never up to anything. Don’t think I’m blinded to how Jaebum sometimes takes forever to arrive where I need him or the various items I find in the car from time to time.” Jinyoung put his hand up when Youngjae went to protest. “As long as he keeps the car clean I don’t care, but don’t act all innocent you.” Jinyoung finished and smirked to himself, Mark giggled into Jinyoung’s side.

“I told you he wouldn’t care.” Jaebum turned to his husband who just smacked his arm and huffed. 

Jinyoung let out his own laugh at the sight before he looked up to his building. “I think it’s time we go relax. I need a little sleep if I’m to make it all day.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s lower back, nudging him towards the building and away from the bickering couple. 

“You two go home and rest, we will see you for the party tomorrow.” Jinyoung promised, giving them both a wave before he lead Mark across the street and into his apartment building. Mark happily waved to the two before he followed close, always making sure he was in some way touching Jinyoung. 

Even the whole elevator ride up Mark spent it curled up into Jinyoung’s side, fingers tracing along his chest as he rest his head on his shoulder. Jinyoung felt so content to have Mark around him in this way, not that he didn’t like their visits throughout the year, but this was always the best. This Mark was his favorite. 

As the elevator opened Jinyoung walked Mark inside the apartment, kicking his shoes off in the entrance before he lazily strolled over to the kitchen. Already he was yawning, not used to staying up this late. Despite all the time he spent with Mark he was normally in bed before 11. There were those rare times they lost track of time but Jinyoung felt tired after such a long few days. Mark of course went to his favorite window, pressing his fingers to the cold glass as he looked down at the city, smiling at all the lights dancing around. Jinyoung made the both of them some tea Mark had asked him to buy from California, walking to the window with both tea cups in hand Mark lit up at the sight of it, bowing his head in thanks before he blew on the hot liquid to help cool it down faster. 

“I did really like California, but New York is prettier. Especially at night.” Jinyoung teased, also blowing on his tea before he took a small sip. The flavor was unlike any tea he’d had before, very full of citrus and berries but he liked it a lot. 

“You need to know where to go in Cali, what about home… Seoul? What’s that like at night?” Mark leaned against the window to look at Jinyoung while he sipped his tea, Jinyoung enjoyed watching the way his eyelashes fluttered as the warm liquid filled his mouth. As if he were in heaven. Well..

“It’s unlike anything you’ll see. The sounds, the people, the food, the general way of life. I miss Seoul so much, with all of my heart. I mean it’s nice here, the city is great don’t get me wrong but my heart is in Seoul. You would have probably really loved it there. I wish this didn’t work the way it did or I’d take you. I know Youngjae and Jaebum miss it as well.” Jinyoung finished his tea, reaching back to set the cup down on a table near by.

“Youngjae tells me all the time he misses Korea. That he hopes one day you’ll want to go back so they can go back too. It’s great that they came with you though, makes it easier when you’re not alone. He said he believes you will stay in New York longer now because of me.” Mark looked conflicted about that, chewing at his lip before he too set his empty cup next to Jinyoung’s. 

“I don’t know when I will return to Seoul, maybe I will visit during the year for a few weeks. Take Youngjae and Jaebum with me. Will you miss me if I go?” Leaning closer to Mark, Jinyoung let his hands rest on Mark’s slim hips. His eyes watching the boy carefully. 

“I miss you a great deal with you go up to the surface for a few days, a few weeks? That sounds like forever to me.” Mark shook his head at the thought but he knew it would probably be a great idea for Jinyoung. He couldn’t live his life in the subway. “I want you to do it though, for all of you. Take a few weeks, do business there. As long as you’re back to me by Halloween and we can spend time together before you leave I will be okay.”

“I would tell you all the details. When I’m to leave, when I’m to get home. All so you can come be with me when I get back as well. I would also never miss Halloween, never. This is my favorite day now.” Laughing to himself Jinyoung pulled Mark closer to his body, Mark’s arms slid up to wrap around Jinyoung’s neck as their eyes locked together. He loved more than anything the fact that he could gaze into Jinyoung’s eyes at this distance, and feel Jinyoung’s hands on his hips. It honestly made him feel so alive.

“You need to sleep, tomorrow we can fuss over your plans to go home to Korea.” Mark got up on his tippy toes to gently kiss Jinyoung’s lips, leaning his body as close to Jinyoung’s as possible. “For now I want to be wrapped up in your arms. I actually feel tired which is odd, I never have before.” Mark could only laugh as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, pulling from him towards the bedroom.

Mark stopped after a few steps, taking a look around the livingroom area. Something was different. Jinyoung could only smirk as Mark noticed the patterned throw pillows organized on a new sofa, the end tables were new, the accent pieces new, even the paintings on the wall. It looked so much more lived in Mark couldn’t help but smile. He moved towards the big painting of grand central station that Jinyoung had hung up behind the sofa and ran his fingers along the frame, sighing at the reminder of where he was forced to spend his time.

“It’s my piece of you in here, you hate it by now but I… feel like you’re here in my home with me when I look at it.” Jinyoung walked up behind Mark, kissing along the side of his neck before tugging him away from the art. “Come, time for us to sleep.” Jinyoung smiled when Mark went willingly, not surprised he didn’t want to linger by the painting.

“I like that you want me around, that you miss me when I’m not here. I feel less silly for missing you so often.” Mark blushed as they walked, keeping his body close to Jinyoung’s as they made their way into the master suite, another room that got changed around.

“I miss you all the time.” Jinyoung said honestly, eyes watching Mark again as he explored around. 

The bed was new, bigger than his last but more inviting with the patterned bedding. The walls went from boring and white to shades of teal and black. Everything else in the room had been moved around, and painted to fit the new color scheme. Mark walked over to the chaise lounge at the foot of the bed and played with one of the throw pillows before crawling up onto the mattress. His whole body relaxed down against the mattress with a comfortable sigh, Jinyoung wanted to wake up to that every morning but he knew this would be the only acception.

“Have you never slept since it happened?” Jinyoung started to undress, getting down to his undershirt and boxers. Mark shook his head no before removing his own clothes while staying on the bed.

“Never, I got tired from time to time but never really had to sleep you know? I tried once years and years ago but I just kept waking up so I gave up. Maybe that will happen again. Doesn’t matter to me, as long as I’m here next to you.” Mark patted the empty space next to him where Jinyoung belonged. 

Jinyoung took a moment to sit back and watch Mark, just enjoy the fact that he was out of the subway and in his bedroom. Enjoy how healthy he looked, how full of life he looked. Seeing him all these months compared to now was very eye opening for Jinyoung. If there was some way he could keep Mark in this form he would sell his soul to do it.

Kneeling down on the bed Jinyoung reached over to lace his fingers with Mark’s. Pulling Mark’s slender fingers towards his lips he peppered his knuckles with kisses before moving his body to lay down facing Mark. He kept running the soft skin of his hands over his lips, the coolness not minded at all. In a way he missed how cold Mark always was. 

“You know you’re very caring right?” Mark started, a statement that threw Jinyoung off a little. Picking his head up Jinyoung looked at Mark carefully. “No I’m serious. Youngjae said how you like to come off as this cold and distant CEO that everyone else is scared of, but being around you for so long he knows you’ve got a big heart. He wishes you took better care of yourself though. He says you never sleep, you skip a lot of meals. You’re in the office until the am hours then just sleep there to work the next day… When do you ever take time for yourself?” 

“I.. more so lately to be with you.” Jinyoung frowned, scooting his body closer so that Mark could lay with his head on Jinyoung’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around the smaller male. “I just have a lot on my plate with my father having passed away, and it’s harder being so far from Korea where everything is based.” Jinyoung shrugged it off, always something he did. Looking up at the ceiling he let out a sort of sad sigh.

“Then I’m even more sure you have to go back for a few weeks. Like don’t argue this with me.” Mark moved his hand to put it over Jinyoung’s mouth so he couldn’t argue. Mark let out a yelp and pulled his hand back when he felt Jinyoung lick it. “You! Gross!” He started cracking up, moving to wipe it on Jinyoung’s undershirt.

“We can talk about Korea another time! If you are unable to sleep wake me up in like 5 or 6 hours. I don’t want to waste any more time than that sleeping.” Jinyoung moved to carefully pull the covers up over them, letting Mark settle again in his arms. 

Jinyoung was quick to fall asleep, but who knew when the last time he really slept was. Having the weight of Mark by his side offered a comfort he didn’t know he was missing. His arms wrapped tight around Mark’s body keeping him as close as possible. Typically the simple thought of another person in his bed was somewhat of an annoyance for him, but not tonight. Not with Mark.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight poured in from the open windows illuminating the entire bedroom. The colors standing out more vibrantly than they did several hours ago when the only light in the room was a dim nightstand lamp. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered open slowly, groaning at the brightness of the room. Going to move he was halted when he felt a weight in his arms, looking down confused he remembered Mark there. He was sleeping, and had honestly never looked so at peace. Jinyoung watched the way his long lashes seemed to flutter against his cheeks every time he would take a deep breath in. 

His skin seemed to glow in the daylight, but it was also the first time Jinyoung was ever truly seeing him in natural light. Every detail, every imperfection, every perfection creating someone that Jinyoung could honestly see himself spending a life with. Someone he’d want to spend forever with. He knew it was impossible, he knew their situation was different but at least, for now…

He could pretend.

Not wanting to move and disturb Mark’s sleep, Jinyoung settled his body back to how it was before keeping Mark close to him. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Mark started to stir, his body moving slowly as he started to wake up. His eyes slowly blinked open, that same confused look on his face that Jinyoung had however long ago. Jinyoung looked over to lock eyes with him and smiled. Mark smiled back and in that moment Jinyoung knew he had fallen in love. The softness of Mark’s smile, the way the light behind him made him look like an angel, everything about this moment had Jinyoung’s heart racing like it never had before.

“Good morning.” Mark’s voice thick with sleep, raspy from not being used as he moved to push his face further into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Morning angel.” Jinyoung rolled over to better hold Mark against his chest. He finally got a look at the clock and could only laugh at himself. “It’s already 9am. We slept so long.” Well, for Jinyoung that was long.

“I actually slept. I never do that. It’s been.. Well a long time. I felt so comfortable here though, curled up with you. I hope I didn’t snore.” Mark placed a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s jaw, his free arm moving to slide around Jinyoung’s torso. 

“Didn’t make a sound. We should dress so we can go get breakfast together.” Jinyoung commented, even if he wasn’t making any attempts at getting himself out of bed either. Mark seemed to just cling closer to him at the thought of parting from under the warm covers.

“Can Jaebum or someone bring us breakfast? I don’t want to leave.” Mark’s voice was so small, Jinyoung almost didn’t hear him. Blinking several times he couldn’t stop himself from reacting. 

Jinyoung’s body moved quickly so he was more on top of Mark than anything, keeping the boy as close to him as possible in this new position. He pushed his face into Mark’s neck and let out a content sigh. “I don’t want you to leave, ever.” Jinyoung confessed, pulling up enough to look at Mark’s face. The way the light was hitting it now honestly made him look other worldly. Jinyoung’s mind raced as he tried to process how it was possible for all of that beauty to come from one person. 

“This year has been torture Jinyoung. I’ve wanted to stay like this with you every day. Every time you left I would feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I almost never left the station outside your apartment in hopes you’d come. I didn’t want to miss you if you did. Jinyoung I…” Mark whimpered, blinking several times before he leaned up to capture Jinyoung’s lips in his own, needing so badly to feel them. Jinyoung wasn’t about to protest, quickly leaning down he let his lips lock with Mark’s own for a kiss that neither of them would forget. 

Maybe it was the sea of emotions, maybe it was finally seeing Mark in the light and being able to process just how wonderful he was not only inside but out, but Jinyoung too felt alive in that kiss. 

“I love you too.” Jinyoung whispered as the kiss broke, so quiet, so softly, but Mark heard. 

“I know it’s not.. Easy for us but please. Say we can always have this. Please Jinyoung.” Mark kissed Jinyoung between words, his body sliding so that Jinyoung could be completely on top of him. 

“Mark don’t. You know that I’d want that more than anything but it’s not fair to you. Baby…” Jinyoung moved a little, making it so Mark could see his face more clearly. 

“I don’t want to pass on if it means never seeing you again, if it means you being alone…” Mark reached his hands out to try and pull Jinyoung back down. Jinyoung powerless against Mark’s touch leaned in to smash their lips together again, he couldn’t have this conversation. Not yet. Not on their one free day that they already slept so much of it away.

So they kissed, it was easy to avoid reality when your lips were busy locked together. Tongues battling for control as clothing was shed. Who needed to accept that in 24 hours Jinyoung would again be alone and Mark would again be trapped? Neither of them could do that. No. This was easier. Making love, kissing, avoiding all discussion outside of names being screamed into clean linen until the room fell silent yet again. Mark’s body twisted in ways where he couldn’t tell if it was his leg tangled or Jinyoung’s but he didn’t care. Both of them knew they would have to talk eventually but for now, they could just be like this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After showering, dressing, and eating courtesy of Jaebum and Youngjae, the four set out to buy their costumes for the evening. Of course they knew shopping for a halloween costume on halloween was the dumbest idea ever but they needed something for the party. Getting down into the lobby Mark and Jinyoung stepped out hand in hand, both all smiles as they walked out of the building and into the cool fall afternoon. Mark was dressed in Jinyoung’s clothes since he had spent so many years in the ones he passed away in, they weren’t really the same size but Mark never minded baggy sweatshirts. 

Jaebum got into the car, not even bothering to open the door for Jinyoung which had him laughing. To be fair, it was Jaebum’s day off. Mark went to open the door for him and Jinyoung just cracked up at the gesture, quickly moving to pin Mark to the side of the car capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. A soft laugh fell from Mark’s lips before he kissed back.

“Come. We need to go.” Mark moved to pull Jinyoung down into the car, Jinyoung went quickly shutting the door behind him before he slid close to Mark’s side. Their hands laced together as the city outside passed them by. This time Mark didn’t care about the people on the street or their stories.

Jinyoung played with Mark’s slender fingers the entire drive, his own hands moving to lace and unlace with them as they would in the subway. Amused that they were sold now, that he could finally feel the softness of them against his own hands. Mark’s eyes trained down on what Jinyoung was doing, keeping quiet with a slight smile on his face. When he felt Jinyoung kissing over his knuckles he leaned over to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Do you have a list tonight?” Youngjae broke the quiet, turning around in his seat. His head resting on the side to better look at the couple in back.

“I do! We wrote it down last week. Most of it is stay in bed with this one.” Mark laughed, taking one of his hands back from Jinyoung to dig the note out of his pocket. Happy he remembered to grab it before they left the apartment. “The party is on the list, obviously burgers at the Divine, then I have some place cool I want to show you that’s a surprise.” Mark smiled up at them, Youngjae giving Jinyoung a curious glance who just put his only free hand up.

“I have no idea, he won’t tell me anything.” Jinyoung said in Korean. Youngjae hummed before looking over at Mark who had this wide eyed blank look on his face. Both Youngjae and Jinyoung started to laugh.

“Have you not tried to teach him Korean yet?” Youngjae became amused, still speaking in Korean. Jinyoung shook his head no, smirking innocently over at Mark who started to pout. 

“Jaebum make them stop!” Mark yelled to the front seat.

“I can’t make them do anything. You’re the odd man out it seems.” Jaebum replied in Korean having Jinyoung and Youngjae cracking up even more. Mark yanked his hand away from Jinyoung and crossed his arms over his chest huffing.

“Baby, C’mere. We’re only teasing you.” Jinyoung switched back to English for Mark. Youngjae watched with an amused smirk about him as Mark took a moment before moving to crawl into Jinyoung’s lap.

“Now you guys have to teach me Korean, that wasn’t fair at all.” Mark made clear, resting his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he got comfortable sitting on top of him. Jinyoung’s arms wrapped around his body to ensure that he stayed close to him. 

“That can be a thing for us! Every week Youngjae can teach you, and then I’ll see how much you’ve learned when I come. His english is not the best anyway so you both can help each other.” Jinyoung smirked, ignoring the glare from Youngjae who called him an Asshole in Korean. Even Jaebum started to crack up from the driver’s seat, reaching over to tug his husband back down to sit properly. 

“You know it’s true Sunshine.” Jaebum reached over to take Youngjae’s hand, their fingers lacing similar to how Mark and Jinyoung’s had been. Youngjae smiled brightly at his husband, loving the rare times he was affectionate in front of others. 

“They are cute.” Mark whispered to Jinyoung who nodded his head in agreement, smiling a warm smile at the sight before he turned to look at Mark. His face so close Jinyoung couldn’t help but lean in and kiss his lips lightly. Addicted to the way they tasted, to how plush they felt against his own. 

“I love you.” Mark added between kisses, Jinyoung’s heart racing in his chest every time he heard Mark say those words. His hands gripped at his body harder to draw him closer before he bent to kiss close to his ear.

“I love you too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected the costume store was packed, they went to several different ones around the city to find the perfect look for the party. As much as Mark insisted that Jinyoung needed to go all out with comedy costumes he wound up picking a regal prince like one that in the dressing room made him look quite charming.

Seeing that Jinyoung went with a prince theme Mark decided to do the same, he always thought of Jinyoung as his prince charming. The amount of times he’d said that he was there to save Mark even if it wound up hurting him. Taking the bags containing their costume Mark and Jinyoung sought out to meet up with Youngjae and Jaebum who were still deciding between Ninja’s and Vampires.

“You two can be sexy ghosts?” Mark held up the costume from the rack and smiled innocently at them. Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae gave him a blank stare before looking at each other. Mark must have thought he was hysterical because he started cracking up, his whole body keeling over as he gripped the costume close to his body.

“He thinks he’s so clever.” Jaebum said in Korean, crossing his arms over his chest looking at the boy who had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Jinyoung unable to stay serious from Mark’s infectious laugh. He soon started cracking up, having to wrap an arm around his abdomen to keep himself from keeling over. 

“This is not funny! The friendly ghost over there is making ghost jokes.” Youngjae couldn’t fight the smile back any more either, moving to wrap a rather large rainbow boa around Mark’s neck, wrapping the other end around Jinyoung’s. 

Both of them lost it again, Jinyoung reaching over to Mark pulling him close as the feathers tickled at the skin on their neck. Mark reached over to grip the end of it and rub the feathers against Jinyoung’s cheek, tears running down his face from how hard he was laughing. Jinyoung reached up to run his thumb over Mark’s cheeks gently wiping the tears away.

“Do you think yourself clever my prince?” Jinyoung asked, blowing at the feathers in his face. Mark nodded his head and smiled brightly. 

“I am very clever just you watch!” Mark put the feathers down to steal a kiss, regardless of who was around he planned on making the most of his time with Jinyoung. 

“YUGYEOM!” Youngjae yelled, looking past the two to see Yugyeom browsing around the costumes. He perked his head up and smiled wide, waving to the four before walking over. 

“Look at you out and about.” Jinyoung teased, taking the boa from his neck and Mark’s to hang back up where Youngjae had gotten it from. 

“What are you guys doing here? I thought Mark would be in Jinyoung’s bed for the ne-” Yugyeom went to finish his sentence but Mark was quick to smack him in the stomach making him keel over. His hands holding it close as he pouted towards his friend. “You said!”

Mark raised his hand like he was going to hit him again and Yugyeom flinched, quickly moving to hide behind Youngjae who wrapped his arms around him to protect him. 

“You two behave, so violent. I thought ghosts were supposed to be nice.” Youngjae teased, cracking up when he saw Jaebum cover his face with his hands. 

“Yugyeom come to the party with us tonight, you have to find a costume.”

“Which party are you guys going to?”

“The one at The Met, Jinyoung said he can get everyone in.” 

“The Met???? Damn, you did land yourself a fancy boyfriend. I am in.”

“You can’t say the b word around them.” Youngjae teased, smirking when Jinyoung stood up straighter.

“We are titled, we’ve had this talk. However long until I am able to help Mark I’ll be by his side in every way.” Jinyoung declared.

“My sun help Yugyeom find a costume with Mark. I will go pay for ours.” Jaebum took the costume Youngjae was holding before he gave Jinyoung a look that told him to follow him. Jinyoung kissed Mark’s cheek excusing himself as they walked to the checkout area.

The line was long as to be expected, Jinyoung held his and Mark’s costume in one hand while he looked at his phone with the other. It wasn’t until Jaebum took his phone away from him making him look up at his oldest friend.

“Have you thought this through?” Jaebum spoke in Korean so their conversation could be private.

“I know why you’re concerned but I assure you it’s going to be okay.”

“Say you two get closer than you are, Mark is trapped in the subway. You’re going to deal with that kind of relationship? You will see him once a year and then what?”

“I love him Jaebum.” Jinyoung looked down at his feet and sighed.

“Jinyoung, what if… when he passes to the other side. Are you really going to keep helping him to pass on now?” 

“I promised him I would, you know I never ever go back on a promise. I know it will hurt a great deal, I know the thought of losing him would..” Jinyoung sighed, finally looking up to meet Jaebum’s face. “Would destroy me but I’ve made my choices. I can’t stay away from him. I love him and I want to enjoy whatever time we have together with him by my side. No matter the outcome. I won’t push back helping him pass because of the pain, I’ve never been that selfish of a person. My love for him is good. He’s taught me over these years to open myself more. Regardless of what happens I’ll always be thankful for that, and for whatever time I get with him. I’m ready for the hurt.” Jinyoung forced his best smile, Jaebum looked at him unsure of what to say. He could see Jinyoung’s heartbreaking at the thought of losing Mark.

“No matter your choice we will stick by you.” Jaebum started, looking up when he saw Yugyeom and Mark close to them. “If this makes you happy we will never stop you from following your heart, but I suggest you consider moving back to Korea once he is gone.” Jaebum not making it an if had Jinyoung flinching a little, because he knew it was true.

“I will consider it. He’s pushing me to take you and Youngjae home for a few months next year. I think he knows it would be best for us to get out of the city.” Jinyoung looked away and over at Mark. A troubled expression on his face as Youngjae walked up to them with the rest of the costumes. 

Jinyoung was forced to pay quickly so he couldn’t figure out what was going on, Mark and Yugyeom moved to stand outside and wait as Jinyoung handed the bags over to Youngjae and ran after them. Gripping Mark’s wrist he stopped them from moving further away to pull Mark close to him.

“What is it.” Jinyoung said softly, Yugyeom looked up at Jinyoung and sighed.

“I translated for him.” Yugyeom confessed in Korean, Jinyoung’s eyes went wide before he looked down to Mark. “He had a right to know.” Which he did, Jinyoung knew that. 

“I know.” Jinyoung sighed and looked down to Mark who still wouldn’t look at him. “Please give us a minute, tell the others we will meet up with you.” Jinyoung said and took Mark’s hand to walk with him a bit. 

“Jinyoung I..” Mark started but Jinyoung shushed him, not wanting to talk just yet. He wanted to get them to a more private area. A quiet bench on a less busy street nearby would do wonderfully. 

“What is troubling you?” Jinyoung sat down on the bench, moving so that Mark could sit next to him. Mark moved to sit more on top of Jinyoung than next to him which made Jinyoung chuckle. 

“I don’t want to be the cause of your pain. I’ve decided I don’t want you to look for a way to save me. I don’t want you to look for a way for me to pass over. I just want to stay here with you however we can. Even if you, grow old or get married or whatever. I don’t want to leave you. I can’t break your heart like that.” Mark said all at once, Jinyoung’s head reeling. 

Jinyoung fell silent, looking away from Mark to look out at the quiet city around them. There were people walking by but not many. Most of them couples hand in hand heading off to unknown destinations. Jinyoung watched one of them closely, an older couple emerging from the drugstore across the street. The older man helping the woman with her bag while she fixed her jacket, Jinyoung wondered how long they had been together. What their story was. Mark’s fingers slid up to Jinyoung’s hand to pull his face back so he was looking at him.

“I can’t do that angel. You’re moving on, is for the best. I will be okay, maybe not for a while but I will. Because knowing that you’re finally at peace would keep me going.” Jinyoung moved to rest one of his hands on Mark’s lower back.

“I don’t want to ever leave you.” Mark let out a whimper, pushing his forehead against Jinyoung’s own. “I won’t let you save me. How will I know you’re happy?” Mark’s fingers slid up into Jinyoung’s hair pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

“I had time with you, how can one not be happy forever because of that. You will be my shining angel in heaven. I know you’ll look after me up there.” Jinyoung smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss Mark’s lips lightly. Mark pushed back to kiss Jinyoung deeper, long slender fingers curling in Jinyoung’s jet black hair. 

“M...Mark?” A voice came from behind them making both Jinyoung and Mark pull away from each other. For Jinyoung everyone that knew about Mark was.. Well probably still around the corner waiting on them. Looking away from Jinyoung towards the street Mark’s eyes grew wide. His whole body froze causing Jinyoung to turn around.

“GaGa….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This story is really starting to take shape... I don't know if I want to give it one or two more chapters? What do you guys think. Are you ready for it to end?[Let me know on twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or comment here! Really hearing from you guys means the world to me so don't be quiet.


	4. He Promised.

You ever have one of those moments where time slowed down? Where everything around you came to a near stop. Your brain had trouble keeping up with what was going on around you and seemed to make everything come to a halt. Jinyoung was stuck there, trying to figure out what he was seeing, or why he was seeing it. His eyes blinked several times as if trying to adjust before he rose to his feet, adjusting the sweater he was wearing over his button down in an almost nervous fashion. Eyes finally focusing on Jackson standing a short distance from them. His mouth dropped, his phone had fallen to the ground in front of him, staring at Mark. He looked like he had seen a ghost, well.. He did. But that wasn’t the point.

“Gaga.” Mark said softly, looking at Jackson then to Jinyoung had who rose up to stand by Mark’s side.

“Jackson, it’s nice to see you.” Jinyoung bowed his head politely, Jackson still looked between them in total shock. 

“I- I was in town for business, I thought I saw… but maybe my eyes.” Jackson whimpered again, quickly bending to get his phone before he took a cautious step closer to Mark. Jinyoung put his hand on Mark’s back to show him he was still there. “Jinyoung told me there was one day but, he never said when. Or that you two were…”

“Involved.” Mark said cautiously. Jackson let out a pained nod before he slid his hands deep into his pockets. 

“I didn’t think it was important, we also hadn’t talked about it yet.” Jinyoung made clear, not wanting it to seem like he kept the information from Jackson for a reason. 

“You’re, but how. I know he said he didn’t know but I thought it was…” Jackson took another step closer, looking to Jinyoung to see if everything was okay before back to Mark. “Can I please, just touch you.” 

Mark took a moment before he nodded his head, moving a little closer to Jackson, he held out his hands for Jackson to touch. Jackson felt the cold skin and jumped a bit before moving to touch him again. Solid, cold, but there. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Mark’s face. Not thinking twice he reached out to pull him into a bone crushing hug. Jinyoung’s jealousy flared at the sight of the old lovers connected in such a way even if Mark did break it quickly. He knew that it was an emotional time for both of them. 

“I’m sorry, I just.. You were…” Jackson let out a soft whimper, his hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. “I was going to call Jinyoung and make sure he was okay. See if he wanted to get lunch before I left. I didn’t know you two would be.” Jackson seemed out of breath, lightheaded almost. His skin paled, and you could tell by the way he kept licking his lips he felt dehydrated. Jinyoung could tell what was about to happen, moving to Jackson's side as he fainted against Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung was quick to catch him before he fell to the floor.

“Angel grab my wallet and go buy him water please.” Jinyoung gestured to the market across the street that the old couple had come from, making sure Mark was safe inside before he sat Jackson down on the bench they had been sitting on. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and called for Jaebum to pull the car around, half filling him in with what happened before he hung up. Mark came back moments later with the water. Jinyoung was gently fanning Jackson’s face before gently pouring a small amount of water on him to see if it would wake him up. Jackson was out, even with the water. 

Thankfully the car pulled up. Youngjae and Yugyeom rushed out to help them load Jackson into the car and on the bench seat across from them. Jinyoung remained the main one to look after him during the car ride, Mark kept his distance out of respect for the both of them. Not wanting to cause his old boyfriend any more stress, or to give Jinyoung anything to worry about even if he himself was worried and wanted to help he knew it was better to give Jinyoung space. 

They all ventured back to Jinyoung’s apartment where Jackson thankfully half woke up as the car was pulling around to the front. Groggy and confused he managed to get into the elevator with the support of Jinyoung and up to the apartment with them. Watching as Mark typed in the numbers to open the door like he’d lived there for years. Leaning against Jinyoung for support, Jackson let his eyes flutter shut again not yet ready to deal with everything going on around him. Jinyoung understood and carried him carefully into his living room, laying Jackson down amongst the pillows- happy he actually had them now to make it more comfortable for him. Mark ventured into the kitchen with Youngjae to make them all tea, exploring the space first to figure out where everything was since he had never really used Jinyoung’s kitchen or been in a kitchen in years.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes again taking in where he was, looking more confused than anything until he spotted Jinyoung on the end of the sofa watching over him. He guessed it was his place by how nobody else was really messing with anything. Sitting up carefully Mark walked over with the tea just in time. He handed the cup over to Jackson before handing one to everyone else. Mark took a seat close to the boys, looking up at Jackson cautiously before looking to Jinyoung. 

“Thank you Angel. He will be okay, I think.” Jinyoung said softly, taking a sip of his tea before setting it down on a coaster to cool.

“I’m sorry to be intruding like this. I didn’t mean for... “ Sighing, Jackson looked down at the cup and blew gently on it before taking a small sip of the caramel colored liquid. His eyes fluttering at the taste remembering it as Mark’s favorite tea before he set the glass down by Jinyoung’s own.

“It’s okay Gaga. It’s… a lot to process too. Jinyoung took a while to figure it all out too.” Mark sighed, playing nervously with his cup as the others sat around quietly. 

“Jackson, please.” 

“Jackson, right. I’m sorry it’s.. Habit.” Mark looked down at his cup and frowned. That probably upset him more than anything so far. Lights around them flickered at his obvious mood change. Jinyoung reached out to rub Mark’s knee until he came back to, the lights falling still again. 

“Guys why don’t you all start getting dressed. We will be up shortly.” Jinyoung said to them in Korean, since all 3 of them understood they got up with their cups and took their leave. Mark blinked but he could only assume what Jinyoung told them to do. Jackson watched everyone leave before he did his best to sit up the rest of the way.

“I don’t meant to stop any plans you guys may have, but if I can be alone with Mark… for just a moment. If that’s okay with either of you?” Jackson asked, Mark shifted slightly uncomfortable with that before he looked to Jinyoung to see what he was thinking. 

It was a fair enough request given their history, nodding his head Jinyoung got up and moved to kiss the side of Mark’s cheek gently. Mark reached up to run his fingers along Jinyoung’s jawline before letting him pull away. Jinyoung made his way upstairs to where everyone was getting dressed before doing the same himself.

Some time had passed, Jinyoung was still in the bathroom when Mark came up to the room, alone. Yugyeom fixed the cape on his vampire costume before walking over to see how his friend was doing. He placed a gentle hand on Mark’s shoulder feeling the slight tension running along the muscles. It caused him to frown. 

“How did it go? Where is Jackson?” Yugyeom asked, looking around to see if the boy was following behind but he wasn’t. 

“He needs to take time to process everything but he will meet me tomorrow when it’s time to go back down to say his final goodbye. He, he said he’s at peace with what happened hearing from me in person that I’m happy.” Mark smiled softly, but he was still emotional from the talk they had. “Where is Jinyoung.” He asked, watching Youngjae point to the bathroom before he moved to knock on the door gently.

“Baby, can I come in?”

“It’s open Angel.” Jinyoung called from the other side. 

Opening the door carefully Mark took one step in before he caught sight of Jinyoung and felt as if he’d gone to the afterlife. Jinyoung was a living breathing vision. His hair styled back perfectly, he had a bit of makeup on making his eyes really stand out, the costume he selected fit to his body perfectly making him look like an actual prince. Little accents of gold throughout the entire white ensemble had Mark gripping at the door handle a little tighter. If his heart were beating it would have probably burst from his chest. Jinyoung looked like the epitome of a prince. Slinging the red and gold slash over his shoulder to complete the look Mark felt himself grow faint, needing to lean back against the doorframe to recover. 

“A true prince.” He said softly, Jinyoung turned to face him better. His smile stretched from ear to ear in a way that made his chocolate eyes sparkle. Jinyoung reached a hand out to Mark who quickly moved to take it. Jinyoung playfully pulled Mark close to him, letting the boy crash against his chest, wrapping both arms tightly around his body Jinyoung leaned down so their faces were no more than half an inch apart.

“Your prince.” Jinyoung said softly, kissing Mark’s forehead before letting out a content sigh against the cool skin. “My angel. How did it go?” He added curiously, Mark made an indifferent noise against his chest before pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

“He said he’s content. That he found someone he’s happy with.. It hurt him to see us together earlier but he knows it must be harder for you than anyone given how we only have the one day. He wants to come tomorrow morning to say goodbye to me. I told him that would be okay.” Mark pulled his head up enough to watch Jinyoung’s reaction, pleased when he looked fine with the news. Leaning up on his tippy toes Mark kissed Jinyoung’s lips lightly as a silent thanks for being so understanding. 

“Go get dressed, we have to leave soon.” Jinyoung reminded, stealing another kiss before gently patting at Mark’s ass. Mark swatted his hand away before turning to take his leave. Jinyoung finished up getting ready before letting Youngjae come in to do his own makeup with the things they had bought from the costume shop. Jinyoung moved to his closet to pick exactly what shoes would complete the look, having a pair of shined up black ones that went nicely with the costume. Since it would be cold he grabbed two of his more regal looking coats for both he and Mark to wear in his eyes completing the look. 

Coming out of the closet he saw Mark had finished getting ready and smiled brightly at him. He was another vision in white but where Jinyoung had gold and red he had blue and silver. They looked like a proper royal couple together, and seeing Mark in all white brought out a different kind of emotion for Jinyoung. He moved closer to take Mark’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together before bowing his head politely. Mark smiled brightly up at him, pulling Jinyoung’s hands close to kiss over his knuckles.

“I’m ready to go when you are.” Mark’s smile never seemed to fade, looking over at the rest of them to see if they were dressed and ready to go. Jaebum finished putting his top on letting Youngjae adjust it for him before the 5 of them were ready to go.

“Jinyoung are you ready? This is the first office party you’re bringing someone to. It’s also the biggest one you’ve thrown in some time.” Jaebum moved closer to his friend once his costume was on correctly. 

“I don’t think anyone there will mind what happens, plus my father died years ago. There is nothing anyone can say about who I bring that matters to me with his nagging no longer a concern of mine.” Jinyoung said seriously, looking to mark with a fond expression about him before the lot of them made their way down to leave for the event. 

Jinyoung felt nervous of course he did, this would be his first actual outing with another male in his company. Of course people had speculated for ages as to what his sexuality was. Jinyoung had never been seen even holding a woman’s hand beyond a formal handshake let alone a males so the thought of him bringing a date would surely shock the whole company. They had reserved the metropolitan museum of art for such an occasion, going all out this year. The cost was grand but in retrospect Jinyoung actually had a reason to care about the party this year so it was worth it to him. As they got close to the event he could see people in various costumes already walking up the grand stairs and into the museum. Jinyoung smiled brightly at the sight before the door was opened for them by a valet. 

It wasn’t late but given that it was fall the sun went down sooner meaning the building was illuminated by it’s outside spot lights. The sound of people happily chatting amongst themselves seemed to filter in through everywhere as Jinyoung stepped out of the car and smoothed over his jacket holding his hands out to help Mark from the car. Everyone else piled in behind him and Jinyoung offered his arm to Mark as they walked up the steps and into the building. The grand entrance awaited them, and it was odd being in a museum after hours. Everything felt dark, quiet, forbidden. 

They were ushered through the right entrance where the egyptian wing was, and brought into the room that held the Temple of Dendure. The giant glass window to the side of the exhibit lit up by city lights matching the dim lighting above. The pool before the massive temple darker than Jinyoung remembered, a eerie fog cast over it to play up the halloween theme. Most of the museum had been roped off from visitors due to the security staff being only half what it would be during business hours but some of the museum was still open to party guests which had people excited to explore around while sipping their cocktails.

When Jinyoung walked in a lot of heads were turned. Not just because their boss showed up in a costume which nobody expected from CEO Park, but because he seemed to have someone with him. Breaking from being next to Mark’s side Jinyoung moved to shake hands with his CFO who had arrived moments before he did before from the look of it, smiling brightly at his boss happy to see Jinyoung finally engaging in an office party of this size. 

“My friend I have someone for you to meet.” Jinyoung motioned for Mark to walk over, the man bowed to Mark politely when he reached Jinyoung’s side. “This is my boyfriend Mark, Angel this is my Chief Financial Officer Jung Li Seok.” Jinyoung introduced the two of them. Li Seok shook Mark’s hand happily before clapping his free hand on his shoulder.

“So you’re the one that got Park Jinyoung to settle down, take his first vacation, and throw a real company party? You must be one hell of a man. Come let's talk.” Li Seok teased pulling Mark towards where the bar had been set up. Jinyoung laughed at the sight before turning to see Bambam show up.

“Late as always.” Jinyoung sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Are you dressed like a … cat?” Raising an eyebrow Jinyoung gave Bambam a look from head to toe before reaching up to poke at his ears. 

“Hands off the fur, tonight I am off the clock so I can arrive whenever. I will have you know also I am always 5 minutes early.” Bambam moved to smooth the black costume he was wearing. Jinyoung reached up to tug the cat collar before letting out a soft laugh when Bambam swatted his hand away.

“5 minutes early is 10 minutes late in my world, you know that. Go enjoy the night.” He added and shooed the boy away. Looking for Mark who had been watching them. Smiling he walked over and ordered himself a drink before he got situated behind Mark.

“Who’s the cat?” Mark asked right away, Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile as he moved to rest his hands on Mark’s hips. 

“Is someone jealous. That’s my assistant Bambam.” Jinyoung rubbed Marks’ hip gently before moving to get his drink. Mark watched Bambam walk around, narrowing his eyes at his slim legs and bright smile, already not liking how well he seemed to fit in with everyone, how handsome he was. It was probably the first time in forever he had that jealous feeling inside of him. 

“Not jealous, just… Is he Korean too?”

“No he’s from Thailand. Speaks fluent Korean though.” Jinyoung said with a shrug. 

“Of course he does.”

“He works wonders at the office you should see him in action. He’s there some days before Jinyoung, and leaves some days after him. Dedicated to the job that one.” Li Seok said fondly, raising his glass in his own toast before excusing himself to mingle with the workers. 

Mark’s eyebrows raised before he gave Jinyoung a look. Jinyoung could only laugh, leaning down to kiss the pout away from Mark’s lips. When Mark was finally smiling again Jinyoung laced his fingers with Mark’s and lead him back over to where Youngjae and Yugyeom were talking. 

“Where did Jaebum go?” Mark asked, looking around. 

“He went to get us food, where is Bam?” Youngjae looked around before spotting the white haired boy fluttering around. “There he is BAMBAM!” Youngjae waved him over, smiling brightly as Bambam excused himself to walk towards where Jinyoung and Youngjae were. When he saw Mark his eyes went wide.

“Oh! Wait. This is the boy from facebook…” Bambam hugged Youngjae hello before looking to Mark. “I thought he...was…” Bam bam looked around nervously not trying to draw attention to his words before turning to Jinyoung.

“Dead.” Mark glared.

“He is. We’re not going to talk about it.” Jinyoung made very clear. Bambam just nodded his head before he reached out to touch Mark’s chest, eyes going wide at how solid he felt he pulled his hand back. Mark glared at him, the lights around them flickering making Bambam hide behind Youngjae. 

“Mark.” Jinyoung coughed gently nudging his lover, Mark snapped out of it and looked over at Jinyoung with a soft pout. The lights going back to normal as Bambam came out from behind Youngjae. 

“I’m sorry I just... “ Mark hid his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder as he did his best to calm down. Jinyoung’s scent a constant source of ease for him. 

Jaebum walked back over with a big plate of food and handed it over to Youngjae so he could eat, kissing the top of his head before he looked to Bambam with a smile. “Glad you found a costume that suits you.” Jaebum teased, Bambam could only fake a laugh before he looked at Yugyeom who came up with a drink in his hand. Raising an eyebrow at the young looking ghost. 

“What.. I died 2 years ago, I should be old enough to drink now.” He said casually, Mark couldn’t help but giggle into Jinyoung’s side as Bambam nearly fell over from how casually they spoke about everything. 

“You too?!?” He half whispered half shouted, Jaebum bopped him on the head to remind him not draw attention to them. 

“Yeah. Not as bad as… Well. I guess less messy than Mark. I was always sick as kid, always had health issues growing up that never seemed to go away and I just got tired of being in hospitals all my life you know.” Yugyeom took a sip of his drink. Mark moved to rub his wrist like he didn’t have to go on if he didn’t want to. “I left the hospital one night, it was a bad night for me and not the first time I had snuck out. My father called me to tell me that my mother was sick and wouldn’t be able to visit me that day. I just wanted my mom, she would always bring me food that didn’t suck and rub my back when it hurt until the pain went away. I figured if I could just got home she would feel better? Like having me there would take away the flu or something. I got on the subway by the hospital and well, never got off...” Yugyeom sighed looking down at his mixed drink, Youngjae looked about ready to cry as he stood there lower lip quivering. Jaebum noticed the state of his husband and took the plate of food from his hand just in time for Youngjae to reach out and hug Yugyeom close to his chest. 

“There he goes.” Jaebum said, watching how his husband clung to Yugyeom for dear life. Yugyeom giggled softly hugging Youngjae back. “Sunshine can you get off the poor boy, he’s clearly okay right now.” Jaebum moved to hand Jinyoung the food which he took easily. Jaebum moved to take Youngjae by the arm and pull him away from Yugyeom who was still trying to balance his drink and a hug.

“But like is your mother okay now?!” Youngjae whimpered when they pulled away, cupping his hands over Yugyeom’s cheeks. 

“She passed away, they said the stress of what happened was too much for her. But my father is okay. He’s.. I visited him once. I mean I went home but I never actually spoke with him. Even on these nights we can make ourselves hidden and I just.. Wanted to know he was okay.” Yugyeom smiled as brightly as he could, Mark rubbed at his back proud that it was the first time Yugyeom had spoken about what happened without crying or blowing out every light in a 2 block radius.

“I applaud you both for putting up with so much loss and still finding it in you to smile. Your strength and optimism is a blessing.” He said holding up his drink with his free hand, everyone around them held up their glasses as well in a toast. Jinyoung laughed and moved to kiss the top of Mark’s head, Mark leaned into the kiss before he pulled away to take a sip of his drink easier. 

“Go dance, have fun. Youngjae stop crying.” Jinyoung handed the food back over to the blond, Youngjae pouted and looked at his husband with big wide eyes earning a half laugh half concerned awe from Jaebum.

“Sunshine you better smile. They are both happy.” He tried to encourage, picking up one of the little sticks of meat and held it out for Youngjae to take a bite of. Youngjae leaned in and did as his husband was suggesting before smiling to himself at the delicious flavors. 

“Much better.” Jinyoung teased and moved to take Mark’s hand in his own as he pulled him away from the group. “Let me show you off to people.” He mused, setting his now empty drink on a nearby clean up tray before escorting Mark over to another group of men.

As they met the important people Jinyoung wanted to introduce him to, he noticed the lower level’s that often sucked up to him for promotions glaring at Mark from the sidelines. He actually liked that, more so the fact that it meant they couldn’t annoy him all night with fake flirtation and endless drinks. They could only sit back and watch as someone they had never seen before got paraded around by their CEO.

Mark didn’t seem to notice, then again he didn’t know to look. Another thing Jinyoung loved about him, how he didn’t seem to really care about what other people thought. Sure he cared what Jinyoung thought, and as he grew to know the others cared about them as well, but people outside of his circle well, he was already dead. Did any opinion they had of him really matter? No. 

Moving onto the dance floor Jinyoung bowed gracefully to Mark before taking his hand, his free hand rested on his hip as they slowly danced around in front of the giant temple. Jinyoung’s eyes shined for Mark as the soft music in the background helped lul the two of them into their own little world. The world around them quiet, nothing to see but each other even in the face of all this priceless art none compared to Mark. Jinyoung loved the way Mark looked in this light, how his white hair looked almost blond, how his smile created little crinkles in the corners of his eyes, how his sash that he wore on the other shoulder seemed to show off how slim his frame was. 

Jinyoung noticed the other details as well. How Mark’s hand felt almost warm in his own, how his skin looked less glowing and more natural like it did after sex. Jinyoung fell in love with each of these details, adding them to the list of things that made Mark so alluring to him, which was already a long list. Mark must have noticed the way Jinyoung was looking at him because he got up on his tippy toes to kiss at his lips lightly. 

“What is on your mind Mr. Ceo?” Mark teased, spinning them around before moving back so his body was pressed close to Jinyoung’s own. 

“How I love every detail about you. How your smile is infectious because of how full your lips are. How I could honestly get lost in your eyes for hours and never consider it wasted time.” Jinyoung started, shrugging as if all of these were casual things. Mark pushed his face into Jinyoung’s neck to hide the embarrassment. 

“Well someone has turned into a real prince charming hasn’t he?” Mark purred, keeping his face hidden as they both continued to sway with the music. 

“Am I wrong in those things? I can list others if that will make you happy.” 

“No. I’m happy enough with or without words but for now just..” Mark giggled, still feeling embarrassed by how kind Jinyoung was. “You are so amazing. I don’t know what I did to get this chance with you but I feel so blessed. So relaxed, at peace almost.” Mark felt Jinyoung tense up at the word, quickly lifting his head to see the nervous look on Jinyoung’s face.

“I’m not going to the other side, I don’t feel like that weird pull at all. But I feel more okay with being dead, like I’m not so alone and lost anymore. I have something to look forward to every day, even on the days I don’t see you because I know I will see you again soon. That you will wait for this day when I can touch you.” Mark beamed up at him, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek this time as their bodies stilled on the dance floor. “You make me feel alive again, in the short time I’m allowed to be alive and even when I’m not. I thought I was living every halloween with my lists and my tasks but this… this is living.” 

Jinyoung started to tear up, moving to push his forehead against Mark’s to distract from anyone see him get emotional. The process to try and cope with what Mark said had him feeling torn, had him feeling as if he didn’t know what he should do now. Should he help save him? Pass him over to the afterlife? Would the pain be too great for either of them? 

Stopping the dance Jinyoung took Mark’s hand in his own and decided that walking around the museum would be better for them. He escorted Mark down away from the temple before heading through to where they were allowed to explore. All the exhibits were still dimly lit, a few company co-workers milling about looking at all the ancient pieces. Jinyoung stayed quiet as they looked through a few rooms. Mark knew him being quiet meant his head was racing, which he understood. He let Jinyoung process, sticking close to his side while he did.

“You know until you I never thought about decorations before, like they were never anything that crossed my mind. When you came into my home and said it felt cold... I felt sad, confused.” Jinyoung kept his eyes trained on the room they walked into, seeing the way people used to decorate their homes in the past. The loud colors scattered about, the vibrant printed wallpaper, the attention to detail that had everything in some way matching the main color scheme. “I felt like you were right. I was just staying in america but I was never living here. I wasn’t living.” Jinyoung sighed, sliding his free hand in his pocket before he turned to look at Mark. 

“You make me feel alive as well, I don’t know how to explain it but you do. As if all of this time I’d been waiting myself, trapped in a place I didn’t like waiting for my one day to be free. My day to be with you like this, to be who I really am without a care in the world or the nagging voice of my father telling me people like us could never be successful.” Sighing, his eyes finally tore from the vibrant blue and gold decorations to look at Mark. The sight of seeing him watching closely had his heart racing. “I changed because of you, for the better. Because of you I feel at home, I feel… Alive.” Jinyoung moved to put his hands on Mark’s hips, drawing his slim body closer to his own.

“I always want you to feel alive, always.”

“In a way I understand my punishment. Being stuck here you know. I was always a chicken in life, I wasn’t living even then. I met Jackson online because I was too scared to go out and meet people in person. Then when we started to get romantic I would always make him fly to me because I was too scared to fly. When I finally flew to New York for the first time he had to come to California first to fly with me, then fly home with me. The night I died… I was always so scared of the subways, I never liked going in them because of the loud noises and there were always so many people. Then when the guy started to yell at us I froze, Jackson tried to get me to move but I couldn’t because I was so scared. If I had ran, or fought back.. I’d well. But I stood there, scared. I was always so scared of everything and it cost me my life. And even during halloween I tried to make a list so I could get out and do more things that I was always scared to do but even they were a bit boring at times and half the time I’d get scared to finish especially at night and I’d just hide away in the diner. But you, you were the first year I finished a list.”

Mark looked up at Jinyoung with a smile so bright it put every diamond in the building to shame. Wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck Mark got up on his tippy toes to push their foreheads together. “Please let me stay with you, just a little while longer. I know eventually it will have to happen for both our sakes but for now… I want to live, with you… like this.” Mark’s voice a soft whisper, silently begging Jinyoung to let him stay. Jinyoung let out a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut before he nodded, moving to kiss Mark’s forehead.

“Okay my angel, I promise I won't try… yet.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the party they pushed all emotions to the side, keeping themselves happy with dancing and drinks. They connected back up with Yugyeom who was in a heated dance contest with Bambam. Mark still clung to Jinyoung’s side not all that thrilled with his assistant being so gorgeous and slim. The white hair, the long legs, but if he knew Jinyoung he knew he had no reason to worry about him doing anything that would hurt him. When the night started to come to a close they said their goodbyes and the 6 of them decided to head to the diner together. Jinyoung insisted that they make sure they ate there before calling it a night, he wasn’t going to break that tradition of Mark’s. 

Opening the door to the diner felt different for Jinyoung this time. The last time he walked in he wasn’t sure what he would find, if Mark would be there or not. But now he was walking in proudly with Mark on his arm, the two of them dressed in matching halloween costumes. The friendly old woman behind the counter started cracking up at the sight of them before she put in all the orders. Jinyoung insisted on paying for as much of it as she would let him but he knew she did a lot on the house for them. Mark beamed, staying behind to fill her in on everything that happened as they found a table big enough for them to sit.

When the food was ready Jinyoung jumped up to help Mark carry it all to the table, giving the woman a firm look about the extra orders of fries and sides that were on the plate. She simply smiled and ushered Jinyoung away from the counter, Jinyoung could only laugh and shake his head before setting the food down for everyone.

“You guys eat here every halloween?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow at the state of the food before picking at the fries. “Oh... I get it.” He said making Youngjae crack up, he moved to rub his husbands arm gently before digging in himself.

“I kept telling Mark I wanted to come with him but he wouldn’t let me, said it was his special spot with Jinyoung.” Yugyeom pouted, but it was true. He had only passed away 2 years ago which was around when Mark and Jinyoung first came together. This was his 3rd halloween since it happened. 

“Yeah! This is our spot, I had a lot going on 2 years ago.” Mark teased, feeding Yugyeom some of the french fries before he focused on his burger. 

“Do you remember in Seoul when you wouldn’t go near burgers? Any western food really you said oh no I can’t eat western food, it’s not acceptable. This place had to have been your first burger.” Jaebum spoke, in English for everyone to understand. Mark looked shocked, glancing over to Jinyoung who was looking at Jaebum with a murderous glare.

“Yes. This was my first hamburger.” Jinyoung admitted, jumping when Mark and Yugyeom gasped in unison. “Alright frick and frack it’s not that alarming!

Mark cracked up at the nickname, his whole body shaking as he laughed into Jinyoung’s shirt. His body curling up in on his own as he pushed his face into Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh back, the sounds coming from Mark were infectious. He wanted to always cling to these moments where Mark looked his absolute happiest. 

“Enough of that, I have changed! I will try new things I promise. Not that I have much of a say, this one over here loves this place.” Jinyoung teased, feeding some of the fries to Mark before he moved back to his own food. 

From there they diverted the topic away from Jinyoung’s eating habits and just held friendly conversation. Mark gave Bambam a fair chance asking him questions about working with Jinyoung and how he likes it. By the time everyone was done they seemed to be getting along great. Jinyoung found that pleasing since Bambam did a lot for him, and Mark was important to him as well so if the two managed to get along it would make his life easier. 

Leaving the diner Jinyoung decided that it would be better for them to head back to his apartment since it was already pretty late which meant they didn’t have a lot of time left with Mark. Yugyeom asked nervously if he could get dropped off at his house to visit his father after they dropped Jinyoung and Mark off, Youngjae turned into a bawling mess again at the thought and Jaebum knew he had no choice if he wanted a calm husband. 

Getting back to the apartment Jinyoung felt a tightness in his own chest, the clock read 1:00 meaning he had a little over 5 hours left with Mark before he had to get back into the subway. It meant another 365 days until he could be with him like this again. They’ve done it for two years, another one wouldn’t hurt right? They had a better understanding for each other, that would make time fly… right?

They both undressed in the bedroom before heading down to the kitchen for tea. Mark staying by his favorite window looking at the city while Jinyoung prepared everything for them before deciding they should drink it upstairs in the bedroom. Jinyoung wasn’t going to argue tonight even if he’d never thought about bringing food to his bedroom before. Following Mark up the stairs he was careful to set his tea down on his nightstand, walking towards the window to draw it shut before Mark stopped him.

“Keep it open. I like the way the city lights dance on your face at night.” He smiled, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung smiled softly and slowly wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist drawing his lithe body closer. Although they were high up there was still a dim hue from the neon lights below bouncing off Mark’s delicate features.

“Tomorrow I will plan my trip to Korea. I’ll stay for a month maybe 2. I need to find a way I can still keep in touch with you while I’m away. Youngjae is normally the one to help but they will come with me… Maybe Roslin the night guard will help us? She’s always commenting on how cute she thinks we are.” Laughing to himself at the thought of a metro police officer holding up a phone so Mark could talk to his boyfriend 14 hours away. 

“She would, she loves me. I would just have to beg her to get Skype so you’re not paying her phone bill when you get back.” Mark mused, pulling from Jinyoung’s grip to lead him away from the window, towards the messy unmade bed. Jinyoung had never seen his bed in such a state but for some reason he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind because Mark created the chaos that they fell down into. A result of their earlier passions and probably a reflection of what was to come knowing their insatiable thirst for each other. 

Hands started to wander, kissing turned to a battle for control as Mark wound up pinned under Jinyoung one second only to flip them over another taking the dominating lead. Jinyoung didn’t really care who was on top, or who was on bottom as long as he was with Mark. As long as they were intertwined together for their remaining hours. Clothes abandoned on the floor so they could enjoy every naked inch of each others body. Heated kisses and various love bites left in private areas so Jinyoung always had a reminder, even if they only lasted a week, that Mark was there.

Physically there.

It was like that from a movie, the only sounds Jinyoung’s heavy breathing and Mark’s loud moaning as their cups of tea grew cold on the nightstand next to them. Incoherent words mumbled into already soiled bedding as they promised each other time and time again that this was where they belonged. Completely forgetting that their time together, at least like this… was limited.

“Don’t stop, please don’t. Jinyoungie.” Mark cried, his words said with an arousing gruff. Voice wrecked from how much screaming he had done over the last few hours. Always begging Jinyoung not to stop and honestly he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

The clock was his enemy and to be forced to go a year without knowing how delicious Mark tasted in his mouth or how tight he felt around his cock well, would be a tragedy. They made sure to really explore in their final hours, to really become in touch with what the other lusted after. When both of them were spent to a point where even Mark’s chest was rising out of a desperate attempt to cool his normally frozen body. Bodies tangled up in a mess of sweat covered bedding, pillows forgotten along with their clothing on the floor. Peeking over at the time Jinyoung saw they had exactly 1 hour and 12 minutes before Mark would have to get back to the subway.

Even though every fiber of his being was screaming for sleep, Jinyoung knew he had to power through. He could sleep as soon as Mark was back, he didn’t need to waste a minute longer than they already had sleeping in earlier. Sitting up he quickly chugged his cold tea before he padded his way across the war zone looking bedroom to start up a shower for them both. Mark followed behind not long after to wrap his arms around his boyfriends naked body as he fussed to find the perfect temperature. 

Stepping under the spray Jinyoung made sure to keep Mark close as he washed his body off, peppering his shoulders with wet kisses as the soap rinsed down the drain. Mark washed his hair for him and Jinyoung enjoyed the feeling of Marks fingers massaging at his scalp. Eyes closed to prevent shampoo getting in his eyes before he stepped back into the spray to rinse everything off. They didn’t stay long, despite enjoying the warmth of the water. It wasn’t the optimal use of their time together in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“Can I steal your clothes? Last time I got to keep your pants.” Mark smiled wide when Jinyoung nodded his head, rushing into his closet to pick out something comfortable to wear for the next year. An oversized sweater that hung just right paired with simple ripped jeans. He went back to towel drying his hair as he walked out of the closet, Jinyoung had an amused smile on his face as he put all of their dirty clothes and bedding into the laundry hamper near the closet entrance. 

“You look very good in my shirt. I think every year I’ll let you take a new one.” Jinyoung leaned in for a kiss. He would never get enough of how full Mark’s lips felt against his. 

“I like that I can take stuff with me when the morning comes. Last year it was your pants, this year it will be both.” Mark beamed, pulling away to check his watch, they only had a little while left.

“Where is everyone with breakfast? I want to give them all a hug before I head back down.” Mark reached into Jinyoung’s back pocket to get his phone, making a face when it wouldn’t unlock for him. Jinyoung smirked and laid his finger on the home button to unlock it before leaning against the window. Mark thanked him with another kiss before flipping through the phone. 

“Why is it all in Korean!!! How do you call people.” Mark whined, opening up the call option and guessed by the last call who was who. He showed Jinyoung the name to make sure, when Jinyoung nodded he pressed call and put the phone on speaker.

“Jinyoung hyung! We’re almost there we got stuck in traffic. Is Mark okay?” Youngjae said in Korean and Mark banged his head against the glass.

“Youngjae! What?” Mark whined, hearing a laugh come from the other end of the phone.

“I said Jinyoung-hyung, we’re almost there but we got stuck in traffic. I see that you are okay though.” Youngjae laughed again, sounding far more awake than anyone should be at this early hour. 

“We will have to eat quickly, Mark has to be back underground in 30 minutes. If you see Jackson milling around invite him up as well.” Jinyoung said before letting Mark talk to Youngjae more.

The two didn’t hang up until Youngjae was in the elevator with Jackson whom they had seen getting out of the Taxi the same time they pulled up. When the elevator doors opened Jinyoung met them with Mark down in the main entrance, provided them with house slippers before ushering them into the kitchen where they could set everything out to eat. 

“Jackson did you sleep well?” Jinyoung asked, smiling at the man who looked better than he did the night before.

“I feel as if i’ve slept straight from when I left here earlier until now. I don’t know how you’re still awake.” He teased the last bit, smirking at the others before sitting down on a stool in the kitchen.

Youngjae worked on serving everyone slices of the breakfast danish they had bought as well as the coffee. Yugyeom shared his muffin with Jackson who thanked him with a kind smile. 

“Did you make it back to theirs safely?” Mark asked, turning his attention to Yugyeom who nodded.

“Youngjae stayed with me for a while, we just sat outside of the house and talked. I went in for a little and they waited before they took me back to their house. They let me hang out in the living room while they slept it was very nice of them.” He smiled wide, leaning against Mark.

“I’m sorry are you… also…” Jackson looked up from his muffin a bit confused.

“Dead, yeah… I’m trapped in the subways with Mark. Well not tonight but, you get the idea. I’m sorry you lost Mark so many years ago, I know it’s never easy.” Yugyeom let out a gentle sigh, watching Jackson for a moment before he nudged himself off Mark so he could eat easier. Mark was fine with that, it let him move to lean closer to Jinyoung avoiding the sad lingering glare from Jackson.

“I’m sorry to hear that, about you. It really makes you think like, what is keeping you guys here? How many others are there? What can help make you pass into peace? I hope you guys find it , whenever it is.” Jackson’s mind was blown by the whole thing, Jinyoung understood that. He himself thought of those questions even if he and Mark now had an understanding to not even try and save him for another few years. Not that the people around them needed to know that just yet, Jaebum already seemed overly cautious with the whole idea of Jinyoung with Mark in general.

“Guys it’s almost time.” Jaebum hated to be the one to break the party up, but it was better they went on their own rather than let the pull take them. Mark had commented in passing about how it almost felt like passing all over again and Jinyoung didn’t want that to happen ever again. Once was more than enough for probably multiple people at the table.

Looking at his watch Jinyoung sighed to himself, making a face at the time and the thought of what it meant before he quickly finished the last of his breakfast. Standing up he cleaned his plate off and started for the doorway where everyone’s shoes lay. Mark was quick behind him getting his own shoes on before he pressed the button to call up the elevator while everyone else got situated. The tightness in his body started in the pit of his stomach first, an uneasy feeling that could only be cured by one thing. Looking around anxiously for the elevator to come up before he climbed in pulling Jinyoung close to him as soon as the doors opened.

Jackson shifted nervously at the sight but understood that time had changed, things were different now even if it was uncomfortable to see. He did his best to look away, focusing on the floor as the elevator carried them back down to the main lobby of the building. He was the first off when the doors opened, not sure where to go after that so he trailed behind as everyone took their leave. 

The streets were almost empty at this hour, not many cars buzzing around outside of the few people rushing to work or home from a late night shift. They crossed the street with no issue standing around the all too familiar subway terminal, People took turns hugging both Yugyeom and Mark until only Jinyoung and Jackson were left to say their peace. Yugyeom waved to everyone as he walked back down, the sunrise on the horizon making it hard for Mark to stay, although being close to the terminal made it more tolerable. 

“What happens now?” Jackson asked, pulling his hands from his pockets as Youngjae and Jaebum walked back across the street to leave them to their privacy. 

“We say our bye for now and then I walk back down into the subway. When the sun comes up more I go into this like ghost like state. I can’t touch anything physical, people pass right through me, so we just wait until Halloween.” Mark sighed, reaching to open his arms for Jackson. “One final time, Gaga?” Mark gave his best pout and Jackson was powerless. Moving close he hugged Mark tightly to his body enjoying the way he fit against him. Jinyoung looked away, not wanting jealousy to rear it’s ugly head at the sight of the two. Turning his body slightly Jinyoung paid attention to the way Jaebum and Youngjae were talking across the street, smirking as he imagined what they could possible be talking about. 

Jinyoung glanced back over to see Jackson pulling something from his pocket, his wallet opened up and he pulled the puzzle piece out of his pocket and handed it over to Mark. Jinyoung felt his heart break for the couple, knowing how important it was to both of them.

“Never forget me, even if you wind up passing. One day we’ll complete the puzzle. I love you Yi Eun.” Jackson said in Mandarin, something special for them. Jinyoung felt almost wrong watching it, and listening to it. Mark wiped at his eyes when he took the puzzle piece, looking at it instead of Jackson before tucking it safely in the back of his pants pocket.

“I love you too Jai Er. Please remain happy.” Mark said before watching Jackson walk towards Jinyoung. 

“Take care of him please. I can tell he’s happy now, which is good. If I’m ever in New York again, I’ll be sure to call first.” Jackson laughed, offering Jinyoung a hug which he happily took. The two men stayed close together for a moment before Jackson took his leave. Mark walked over to Jinyoung to lace their fingers together gently. 

“Come my love, I’ve stayed longer than allowed. I can feel it.” He said pulling Jinyoung towards the entrance to the subway, walking down the steps until they were hidden from the city above. “Next year will be the best one yet now that we’ve mastered it. You can sleep early so we have to sleep less.” Mark teased, again getting up on his tippy toes to press his lips to Jinyoung’s own. Jinyoung purred at the thought, wrapping his arms around Mark’s hips to draw him closer. They stayed like that until Mark felt himself starting to fade, felt himself starting to get back to what would be his normal state. 

When Jinyoung’s hands started to go through him he pulled away from the kiss, reaching up to brush his fingers along Mark’s cheek until they phased right through him. 

“My angel, I will see you in a few days. Saturday is right around the corner, be ready for me. We have much to talk about.”

Nodding his head Mark leaned against the wall, doing his best to smile even if inside he felt like he was breaking. “Same time love, I will be waiting. Tell me all about your plans to go to Korea, and how your week went!” Mark licked over his lips and pushed off the wall to hold his hand up. Jinyoung pulled his hand from his pocket to let their fingers phase together. 

“I love you angel. I’ll be back, promise.

“I’ll be waiting.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it was the fact that Jinyoung now had something very specific to look forward to, but time seemed to be his enemy. Even going to Korea for 2 months was an actual nightmare for him. The 14 hour time difference made it difficult to adjust at first, and he had to be up at the strangest hours to catch the one night guard that was in on their relationship enough to let Mark sit on her phone on skype while she worked the booth. An odd thing to skype with just a voice but Mark still wasn’t able to be seen by technology. It was something though. Jinyoung would show him food, tell him about his day. Youngjae and Jaebum joined a few times to talk to Mark. They felt so at peace being home but Jinyoung no longer felt that comfort that he now felt in New York. 

Tonight was the night before they were set the fly home and Jinyoung had plans to skype with Mark since their favorite guard was on shift and he could tell him better details about when he would be back in the city. Youngjae and Jaebum understood why Jinyoung didn’t want to go out and celebrate, though they wished he would have tried over their time home. Seeing their friend stop everything when the skype call rang through, seeing how tired he looked because Mark didn’t really understand time zones, it was hard for them. But it was all the contact they could have while Jinyoung was away.

When the call came through Jinyoung walked through the little living room of the apartment he rented for the two months, clicking accept on the skype call watching the camera pop up. He saw the guard at first wave to him, they chatted for several moments before he heard Mark nagging on the sidelines that it was his turn. She could only laugh at the boy moving to set them up how they normally would be on the floor inside the booth while she took to walking around. Jinyoung saw nothing but he knew Mark was there, watching him.

“Come home already.”

“I am Angel. We fly back in a few hours and I’ll be home before you know it. It’s a very long flight from me to you.” Jinyoung rubbed at his tired eyes, pushing his glasses up into his clean unstyled hair.

“Will you come down as soon as you are home? Two months without you in person has been the longest two months of my afterlife.” Jinyoung couldn’t see it but he knew Mark was pouting.

“Of course I will. I miss seeing you. You lucked out at least you can see me! I have been without your beautiful face for a solid two months now.” Shaking his head at the travesty Jinyoung sat back some.

“Halloween is one week away, what do you plan for us to do that night? I’m sure you have another office party but during the day let’s get out and explore.”

“What would you like to do? A haunted house?” 

“NO! No I would NOT like to do a haunted house.” 

Jinyoung had to stop and cover his mouth as he laughed loudly through the apartment, his body keeling over at the mental image of Mark in horror at the very thought.

“You said explore I only assumed.”

“If you keep this up you won’t be getting any sex.”

“Now hold up, there is no need. I think that is a little far! How Can I spend 30 hours and not know your touch in some way. That would be just… cruel.” Jinyoung teased, even if they didn’t have sex he didn’t care. As long as he got what he waited a full year for, which was Mark’s lips against his own and their fingers tangled together, he would be happy. 

“I would never hold out on you like that, if it were up to me I’d spend 15 of our 30 hours in bed with you.”

“I appreciate that. My Angel I must get some sleep before my flight. We land at 8pm New York Time provided everything goes well. I will meet you back where you are around 9? That gives me time to put all of my things away and come down. Does that sound okay?”

Jinyoung moved to rest his chin on his hands, even if there was nothing to see he could pretend that Mark was smiling on the other side, that the little crinkles by his eyes were out on display. 

“Sounds perfect. Have a safe flight please. I love you Jinyoungie.” 

“I love you too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I confessed last time you owe me!” Mark scoffed, reaching to push Jinyoung arm even if he went right through. Jinyoung pretended to flinch away and run his arm as if he had been hurt. 

“The abuse I suffer in this relationship. Is it worth it??” He gasped, moving to sit more comfortably on the subway bench. “Fine. I lost my virginity when I was 17 to an older women. I thought I just didn’t like young girls my age but I knew then I didn’t like girls at all. I cried and ran home after, sat in the shower.” Laughing at the memory Jinyoung let his head rest on the metal pole people used to hold on to. 

This was normal for them, getting on a subway taking it to one stop while talking, Getting on another and riding it all the way back. Most days it was difficult to stay long with how busy the trains could be but they found at night it was empty for the most part. Today it was warm out which was strange for October, most people were walking which lead to almost empty subway cars and no real worries for the couple. It was the night before halloween, everyone was busy partying above no doubt. 

“A girl?!? I never even thought about that. Like I knew from well just about forever what I wanted. Jackson was my first, you’re my 4th?” Mark hid his face as Jinyoung gasped.

“Having fun in the afterlife??” Jinyoung teased earning him another ghostly arm punch. “Wah! I will not tolerate such abuse!” He said in Korean hoping to throw Mark off. 

“Yes you will, because you love me so much!” Mark replied in choppy Korean but it had Jinyoung looking shocked. His jaw falling to the floor as his eyes glued to the boy before him. “Yugyeom has been teaching me all year, I wanted to surprise you!”

“You gave me a heart attack! Make me fall down on the floor here dead.” Jinyoung motioned to the floor before holding his heart in a dramatic manner. 

“Faggots.” A voice came from one of the men standing on the train and Jinyoung ignored it. It wasn’t the first time the man shouted at them 

“It’s our stop anyway. Lets just call it a night.” Mark nodded towards the terminal they were pulling up into. He rose to his feet and waited for Jinyoung to join him before the pair got off the train. It was dark anyway, Jinyoung could sleep for a few hours 

“You’ll come straight up at midnight right?” Jinyoung chewed his lip as they walked, Mark nodded his head following his love to the threshold. He felt the same tug forcing him to stay as Jinyoung turned to look at him. “Just crawl into bed with me. I love you, I can’t wait.” Jinyoung smiled wide, holding his hand up for their traditional greeting. He loved the way Mark's fingers felt cold running along his own. 

“Love you, go. I will join you soon.” Mark smiled wide, watching as Jinyoung started up the steps. It wasn’t until some guy tried to shoulder check him did he notice the man harassing them had also gotten off the train. Phasing away quickly he watched the man walk after Jinyoung

Mark froze. His mind went back to the night of his accident, the way he couldn’t move, couldn’t fight. Watching Jackson’s face as he was attacked until all he saw was dark. Trying to scream for Jinyoung nothing came out. He nervously shifted at the bottom of the stairs until he saw the man pulling a pocket knife from his back pocket and flicking the blade open. Not thinking about anything other than protecting the man he loved Mark took off with all of his force up the steps of the terminal. 

“Jinyoung! WATCH OUT!” He screamed, lunging forward to knock the man out of the way, the man’s arm slashed only cutting Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung jumped quickly holding the small slice, groaning at the bit of pain before he watched Mark tackle the man to the floor. 

“MARK!” He screamed back, kicking the blade from the man’s hand before moving to quickly grab Marks wrist. “COME ON!” He yelled, foregoing the pain in his abs to run as quickly as they could across the street and into his building. 

Once in the elevator Jinyoung slumped down against the wall, holding his side to keep pressure on the cut. Mark worried as they rose up floor by floor, neither of them registering that Mark was out of the subway before halloween. The shock of Jinyoung being attacked was more of a focus for them both. 

As the doors opened Jinyoung let Mark usher him upstairs into the bathroom where he removed his shirt. Groaning at the small slice it didn’t look like it would need medical attention thank god. Jinyoung watched as Mark carefully cleaned him up, putting a slew of bandages over it before kissing gently at the skin next to it. 

“You saved me, my guardian angel.” Jinyoung laughed, finally looking at his watch before the realization set in. “Mark. It’s only 8:30… on the 30th. It’s not halloween yet.”

“What.. really?” Mark blinked, looking at himself before he checked Jinyoung’s watch to be sure. “I..don’t know. I was scared, frozen but then I saw he was going to hurt you so I ran.” Mark looked up worry written all over his face.

“You faced your fears to save me.” Jinyoung bent as best he could to lean down and kiss Mark’s lips lightly. 

“I will always save you, just like you saved me from being alone. Being scared.” Mark whispered, rubbing their noses together before getting to his feet. “I want you to lay down, come on.” Mark nodded towards the bedroom. 

“I don’t want to sleep if you’re here early baby. I want to use all of this extra time that I can.” Jinyoung went with Mark though, letting him be guided down towards the mattress and back against the plus covers. Mark crawled next to his side and kissed gently at the side of his neck before pushing his face in the spot to take in Jinyoung’s scent. 

“I won't ever leave you.” Mark mumbled against the skin, Jinyoung had a sinking feeling in his stomach from the words. 

“Remember when we met, you shouted at me from the balcony. I thought wow, I was seeing an angel.” Jinyoung laughed, looking over so he could get a full look at Mark’s face. “I didn’t know I was right.”

Mark chewed at his lip, falling quiet for a moment before he leaned up to kiss Jinyoung’s lips in the most loving way. His hand slid up to brush along his cheek, to curl back into his hair. Jinyoung moved carefully so their bodies could be flushed together, hand gripping Mark’s slim hip keeping him close. Mark let out a soft whimper mumbling something about his wound but Jinyoung didn’t care. He needed Mark, needed him to know and feel his love. Who was Mark to argue? Before they went to sleep Jinyoung made Mark promise they wouldn’t sleep in, he had too much planned. Mark assured him they would get up early. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jinyoung woke up the same blinding light poured in from the open shades. He went to get up but felt the stabbing pain in his sides, groaning he held his wound carefully as he slid his naked body from the bed. The first thing he noticed was Mark gone, his side of the bed made with nothing but a note and his phone lying on the folded covers. Sliding his boxers on Jinyoung grabbed the note off the bed and his phone, flicking it on to see the time he noticed his background was a selfie Mark had taken, but when? How? Raising an eyebrow he opened his phone to see his homescreen had been changed as well. Opening the note it just said “go watch me -m” which had Jinyoung opening his photos to see a ton of selfies Mark had taken along with a video at the end. He sighed and rotated his phone to see it better before hitting the faded play arrow. 

“Nyoungie! I don’t know how this is working, or well I guess I do. I didn't notice it until you fell asleep but the tugging was different this time. . I wasn't being pulled back to the subway I was being pulled in another direction. I struggled with do I want to wake you up or let you sleep and hope that this is easier for both of us.”

Mark wiped at his eyes on camera, whimpering as he started to look brighter, different. He took a moment to compose himself before looking back at the phone. 

“I guess neither of us realized that you were always going to save me even if it's not something we wanted. I don't regret running out of the subway, I don't regret saving you. I know that in time you will be okay. I love you with all of my heart Jinyoung. You made me the person I knew all along I could be. I hope that you continue to live your life as you did with me, and know that one day we will meet again. I promise Jinyoung. Wait for me.”

Mark blew Jinyoung a kiss before ending the video, Jinyoung wiped at his eyes before he let the phone drop to the floor. Thankfully the plush carpet kept it from shattering as he sat there quietly just letting his tears fall. 

Eventually he got up, heading downstairs to his living room. The elevator behind him opened as Youngjae and Jaebum walked in with breakfast. Jinyoung ignored them moving to see a still warm cup of tea on the table near Mark’s favorite window, the only window with the shades wide open. Seeing the handprint on the glass. 

“Where is Mark?” Youngjae asked, walking over to Jinyoung carefully. 

“In a better place. But I will see him again.”

“How do you know?”

“He promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, if you loved it or hated it let me know in comments below or on [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin)
> 
> The only thing left is a small epilogue, no more real base story! I love you all so much!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many people got sad at the ending, so here is the alternative happy ending i had written!

It took all of 8 months after Mark passed on for Jinyoung to move out of the city, and home to Korea. Everything a painful reminder of what they did together, and eventually it started to get suffocating for him. He found it hard to move on and understood why Jackson left for California shortly after Mark died. He himself felt that urge to be in a different place. 

This, New York, wasn’t his home. Not any more. Jaebum and Youngjae seemed ecstatic enough with going home to Korea, and with Yugyeom finally passing on as well they had no more ties to stay. That was another hard pill to swallow for all of them. Months after Mark moved on Yugyeom finally found his doorway. Turns out all he needed to do was tell his father he was okay, he wasn’t in any pain anymore, and he never blamed him for his death. It took Youngjae weeks to get over Yugyeom passing on, they had grown so close when Mark left. Yugyeom being Youngjae’s new train buddy. 

Korea would be best for them, it was home. Jinyoung got a penthouse similar to the one he got in New York, fell back into the routine of Korean life quickly enough, and although he never forgot he managed to get out of bed easier as time passed. It was easier for him to not look at his phone and feel the sharp sting of tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He thought about changing the image countless times but, in the end he knew he probably never could go through with it. Mark looked so angelic and at peace in every photo he took, he knew he wanted to remember that forever. 

He would also be lying if he said he hadn’t gone to a printing place in Korea the week after he finished setting up his apartment and had one of Mark’s selfies put into a 4x6 frame that he kept in his home office. Most nights he would just sit in the dim lighting of the room and watch Mark’s video, his heartbreaking again and again.

The real worry for everyone came on Halloween. Jaebum and Youngjae made it clear they wanted to watch over Jinyoung but he insisted he take the day for himself. The party would go on as planned but at a luxury hotel in Korea. The company had one of it’s most successful years despite Jinyoung taking a two month leave of absence to move back and get situated in Korea. They knew that he worked so hard, and although he promised he would try, those that knew him well enough didn’t hold their breath he would show up.

The morning of Jinyoung found it to be one of those morning struggling to get out of bed. Glaring at the painted ceiling with contempt before deciding enough time had passed of him moping around he needed to start his day. Grumbling to himself as he got up Jinyoung took a quick shower and dressed in casual clothes. He left his hair fluffy and clean, the recent perm he had gotten was still keeping the curly waves going strong and they needed little attention to still look good.

He skipped breakfast, because today wasn’t a day for breakfast, and made his way out of the building hailing a cab rather than having Jaebum drive him around. He needed this morning to just be on his own. The driver took him slightly out of seoul to an old temple he used to pray at when he was younger, fond memories of his mother by his side reminding him that prayer was needed because they had stronger voices. He never understood her meaning but he knew her heart was in the right place. He hadn’t prayed in years, not since she died, this was a first for him but he felt it was the right place to be. Walking up the steps of the temple he threw in his money and rang the bell, clapping his hands together Jinyoung bowed his head and said everything he needed to say. His emotions oddly in check as he finished up, bowing in thanks to whoever took the time to listen before he walked down the steps and started to just enjoy the day. It was warm again, more couples were out curled up close saying prayer together. Jinyoung envied them even if he was happy that they were able to enjoy the nice day together. He hid his bitterness behind thick sunglasses as he looked up at the clear blue sky, wishing more than anything that he had someone to join with him but he knew that in a way someone was. 

He figured that was enough being out for the day, calling for another Taxi he stopped to get a small snack before heading home. His phone went off as he was in the elevator going up and he glared at the picture before swiping to answer.

“I already told you I’m not going.” Jinyoung said in a snippy tone, setting the bag of snacks on his kitchen counter. 

“Good afternoon to you too hyung, this is Youngjae not Jaebum.” You could tell he was frowning from his voice and it made Jinyoung groan.

“I’m sorry Youngjae. I don’t want you to try and get me to go either.” Jinyoung sighed, unpacking the things he bought before he went to get himself a cup of tea, raising an eyebrow when he noticed one of his tea cups was missing. He must have forgotten to clean up after Jaebum and Youngjae when they were over the night before.

“I don’t want you sitting at home alone, and don’t get mad, Mark wouldn’t want that either. You know he’s probably mad at you up there.” Youngjae knew just what to say to get Jinyoung to flinch, stopping what he was doing for a solid minute before he let out a deep sigh.

“You’re right. But he’s not here to yell at me so raincheck. I will see you both tomorrow after the party.” Jinyoung hung up before Youngjae had any time to argue his case. Typically they only spoke Mark’s name around him when they wanted to prove a point, and for the most part it worked in their favor. But today of all days, it did the opposite. 

Taking his food Jinyoung walked to his living room, setting the few snacks and his tea down on the coffee table before standing upright. He noticed the room looked different, one of his windows was open. Strange. He typically kept them either all closed, or all open. Moving from around the table to head to the window he spotted the tea cup he thought was missing, sitting on the little table. Steam still coming from the caramel colored liquid that laid still in the porcelain. Looking up and at the window Jinyoung noticed a handprint on the glass, chewing at his lower lip he reached up to put his hand over it, the cool glass acting as a memory he couldn’t process right now. 

“We have to get dressed if we’re going to go.” A voice came from behind and Jinyoung felt his heart nearly burst out of his chest, turning around quickly the moment he saw him he thought he was dying.

“I’m not going.” He said softly, thinking maybe the stress of the day was playing games on him. That he was more tired than he originally thought.

“Of course we are Prince Charming.” Mark moved from where he was standing closer to Jinyoung, holding his hand up for Jinyoung like they always used to do. Jinyoung looked at it nervously before he slid his hand up and pressed his hand against Mark’s warm palm. A distressed sigh came from his lips as he laced their fingers together and yanked Mark close to him. Mark could only laugh as he was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug from a rather upset Jinyoung.

“How… what. I don’t understand.” Jinyoung sobbed into Mark’s neck, refusing to let go for anything in the world.

“They said it was urgent, that someone very special needed me back. He prayed the loudest they had ever heard before.” Mark mumbled into Jinyoung’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him to keep close. “I missed you so much.” 

“I prayed so hard for you today. It was all I wanted. To have you back, to hold you, is this for good what is this?” Jinyoung pulled away enough to look at Mark, still crying as he did his best to blink his vision clear. 

“This is for good, until you yourself pass. At least that’s what they’ve told me. They said they’ve never seen a connection so strong before, it wasn’t right for me to be up there, or down below, or trapped.” Mark sighed, reaching up to cup Jinyoung’s cheek in his hands. “I don’t think I ever have to leave you again.”

“My guardian angel.”

“My prince charming.”

“Hurry or we’ll be late for the ball.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonights theme was masked ball, everyone got to dress up in costumes of old, either paint or tie mask’s on their faces, and drink the night away. Jinyoung looked out of the car window as it pulled up, looking at the hotel before he felt Mark’s hand in his own. They were late, of course, but nobody expected Jinyoung to show up at all. When the door was opened he stepped out, fixing the mask to his face as he lead Mark by his side inside the hotel. There was a giant sign pointing to where the business party was being held. Jinyoung bowing politely to the people he passed by on his way inside. Looking around at all of the masked faces before he spotted Youngjae standing by the bar with his mask up on the top of his face. He was fanning himself which means he had probably been dancing with Jaebum who he suspected was the man by his side. Both of them had drinks in their hand, talking to a few other workers as Jinyoung walked up to them, Mark staying behind him and out of sight which was easy with how much smaller than Jinyoung he was. Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the man before Jinyoung reached up to undo the satin tie from the back of his head removing the Mask from his face.

“Hyung!” Youngjae gasped, looking to Jaebum in shock. His husband pushing his Mask up into his hair confused.

“What on earth are you doing here?” Jaebum asked, hoping his friend hadn’t cracked. Mark took a step out from behind Jinyoung’s back and bowed his head. His entire face still covered with the mask.

“Jinyoung you brought a date, do you think that’s a smart idea?” Youngjae worried, the space between his eyebrows knitting together in concern for his friend.

“Ask him.” Jinyoung nodded towards Mark who did the same as Jinyoung removing his mask by untying the strings behind his head. The second it was in his hands everyone around them gasped. Youngjae’s drink went straight to the floor, Jaebum jumped out of the way of the mess but nearly knocked someone over not looking away from Mark, even Bambam jumped back into the bar.

“Excuse me I don’t think I look that bad.” Mark teased, pouting to Jinyoung who was laughing so hard he again had tears in the corners of his eyes. 

Youngjae lunged out and wrapped Mark up in his arms, his face pushed into his neck. Even Jaebum joined in taking the other side as they crushed Mark between their bodies. Mark gasped out making grabby hands for Jinyoung to save him.

He had no intentions of saving him a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you guys liked it let me know, what do you think is going on? I wanna hear your thoughts and theory's on what's going on.


End file.
